


Следы в пустоте

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она — она, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Разумеется, я буду в порядке.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Character(s), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)





	1. глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> в рамках программы "сваливаем с фикбука" вбрасываю сюда всякие старые штуки  
> пейринг с ОЖП очень условный

Гордон проснулся раньше будильника, но не открывал глаза до тех пор, пока мерзкий механический писк не взорвался в утренней тишине: какое-то время он вслушивался в шуршание по мокрому асфальту колёс ранних машин, и в пронзительный щебет птиц за окном, и в долгое, мелодичное завывание ветра. Странно, но голова у Гордона совсем не болела, хотя он едва ли помнил, как вообще дошёл вчера до дома, только в горле застряла неприятная саднящая сухость. Когда будильник всё-таки зазвонил, Гордон демонстративно поморщился и кое-как выкатился из-под одеяла в холодное осеннее утро.

Проходя мимо подёрнутого слоем пыли зеркала в коридоре, он обнаружил, что почему-то на нём были носки и рубашка, но не было брюк. Из-за этого Гордон почти ожидал обнаружить у себя на кухне хозяйничающую как у себя дома Мэрри, но если она и приходила, то уже давно ушла, а ворвавшийся в распахнутые окна ветер развеял запах её духов. Это было очень похоже на Мэрри: уйти, ничего за собой не оставив.

Машинально Гордон включил радио и стал готовить себе кофе. В желудке висело неприятное ощущение пустоты, но при одной мысли об омлете или жирном беконе к горлу подкатывал комок тошноты, так что Гордон решил подождать до ланча, когда похмелье немного поутихнет. Из радио доносилась какая-то очень невесёлая мелодия: то, что нужно утром понедельника, Гордону ведь не хотелось убить себя достаточно сильно без посторонней помощи, верно?

Кофе казался совсем безвкусным, но после него на языке всё равно осталась горечь. Гордон давился им какое-то время, сидя за обеденным столом и вполуха слушая ранний выпуск новостей, пока не понял, что опаздывает. Это должно было бы заставить Гордона перемещаться в пространстве хоть чуточку быстрее, но в итоге он плюнул и всё равно потратил ещё пятнадцать минут на горячий душ, в котором под тёплыми струями воды чуть не заснул к чёртовой матери.

Из дома Гордон вышел со всё ещё влажными волосами, о чём тут же пожалел, как только столкнулся с порывом ветра.

Гордон работал младшим редактором в издании «Тайны науки». Это был неприметный журнальчик с незначительным тиражом, который изредка можно было встретить в киосках у метро. Гордон редактировал там всякие научно-познавательные тексты уже пятый год; зарплата была небольшой, но на жизнь хватало, да и не то, чтобы Гордону приходилось тратиться на кого-то, кроме себя, и, иногда, Мэрри, когда та позволяла купить ей бокал шампанского или чего покрепче. До этого он был занят тем, что получал научную степень по биологии: про Гордона говорили, что в нём достаточно ума и здравой степени мизантропии, чтобы стать лауреатом Нобелевской Премии, но как-то не сложилось. Не с теми людьми работал, не теми проектами занимался, так никуда и не пробился, не хватило финансирования — тысячи других причин, и вот как-то незаметно для самого себя Гордон застрял в одноэтажном здании с железной дверью недалеко от центра города. Коллеги его недолюбливали, он их — тоже, и только шеф относился к Гордону с некоторой солидарностью, наверное, потому, что недолюбливал своих работников так же сильно. Возможно, это была одна из причин, по которой Гордона до сих пор не уволили, несмотря на постоянные опоздания и стойкий запах перегара: это, и ещё то, что Гордон всегда делал свою работу точно, вовремя и в любых состояниях. Это качество мистер Уолш, стареющий мужчина с армейской выправкой, что занимал пост главного редактора «Тайн науки» уже не первый год, ценил в людях больше всего — ценил и статично не выписывал Гордону премию.

Изо дня в день Гордон читал примерно одинаковые статьи, изредка, раз-два в год, писал что-нибудь сам, в основном по случаю каких-нибудь локальных конференций, на которые по делам семейным или ещё каким-нибудь другим отмазкам никак не попадали репортёры, и, хотя технически это не было работой Гордона, он всё равно за неё брался — но только ради того, чтобы, в случае чего, можно было в нужный момент это припомнить.

Тот день выдался совсем тухлым — не то, чтобы обычно в редакции кипела жизнь. Придя почти на полчаса позже положенного, Гордон сел за свой стол в дальнем углу, мгновенно закурил, взял из кипы папок, успевшей вырасти на его столе за то время, пока он опаздывал, самую верхнюю, и приступил к редактуре. Это была ужасно скучная, наполненная максимально уродливыми словесными оборотами статья о бозоне Хиггса, и Гордон периодически морщился по мере чтения, очень громко чиркал по бумаге карандашом и бормотал оскорбления в адрес автора. Он знал, что сидящие с ним в крохотной комнате коллеги то и дело бросали на него крайне недовольные взгляды, но никто из них так и не решился попросить его вести себя тише. В какой-то мере это даже забавляло, но не так сильно, чтобы обратить на это хоть сколько-то своего внимания.

К обеду, когда большая часть людей разбежалась по ближайшим кафе и ларькам, в редакции в свойственной ей манере, — никого ни о чём не предупредив, другими словами, — появилась Мэрри. Она была одета совершенно не по погоде, в короткое платье и тонкий плащ, но это, казалось, совершенно её не беспокоило, как, впрочем, и взгляды окружающих: водить кого попало в редакцию не рекомендовалось, но Мэрри даже шеф слово поперёк боялся сказать. Мэрри всегда улыбалась и была слегка не от мира всего — это приводило людей в ужас. Ещё Мэрри имела эту мерзкую привычку появляться из ниоткуда, когда ждёшь её меньше всего.

— Я так и знала, — едва закрыв за собой дверь, недовольно сказала она. Подойдя к столу Гордона, Мэрри невозмутимо выложила из сумки пластиковый контейнер и положила его прямо поверх отредактированных статей. Гордон следил за её действиями молча и с отрешённым раздражением во взгляде. — Ты заработаешь себе язву, если не будешь нормально есть.

— Я нормально ем, — сухо возразил Гордон, не меняя положения в пространстве — даже ручку не подумал отложить. Он пытался вспомнить, виделись ли они с Мэрри вчера ночью, а если нет, то когда в последний раз.

— Кофе — это не еда. Нельзя жить на одном кофеине и алкоголе.

Гордон коротко и не очень весело усмехнулся.

— Не недооценивай меня, — предупредил он, но под строгим взглядом Мэрри всё же убрал ручку в сторону и заглянул в контейнер. Внутри были сэндвичи с индейкой, ещё тёплые, с хрустящей от гриля корочкой, и какой-то салат. Если честно, всё это не выглядело как «нормальная еда», но Гордону было, по большей части, наплевать: он был не в том настроении, чтобы спорить. Пожав плечами, Гордон взял сэндвич, на вкус оказавшийся на удивление приемлемым. Возможно, даже достаточно приемлемым, чтобы в качестве исключения съесть его целиком.

Глядя на это, Мэрри, крайне довольная собой, улыбнулась и ушла делать чай. Мэрри была в редакции столько раз, что иногда Гордону начинало казаться, будто она знает, где тут что лежит лучше него самого.

— Помнишь, я говорила тебе про жениха Элиси? — спросила Мэрри, поставив на стол кружку с чаем — сама Мэрри никогда в редакции чай не пила. — Который из Бристоля?

— С тремя борзыми? — уточнил Гордон, тут же делая глоток чая. Мэрри всегда как-то удавалось разбавлять его именно таким количеством холодной воды, чтобы чай уже не обжигал, но и не остывал тоже. Мэрри замотала головой.

— Нет-нет, то был жених Пейдж, охотник, а этот — бухгалтер, — поправила Мэрри. Хотя Гордон всё равно бы не запомнил: у неё было столько историй про всех этих Пейдж, Элиси, Натали, Кейт и их женихов, что не запутаться было невероятно сложно. Все эти девушки работали в том же месте, где и Мэрри, хотя об этом Гордон мог только догадываться: до сих пор он точно не знал, где и кем именно она работает. Поначалу он подумывал, что Мэрри может быть проституткой, но у проституток обычно полно синяков на теле от того, как часто их лупят нерадивые посетители, а бледная кожа Мэрри всегда была идеальна. Даже слишком идеальна — иногда казалось Гордону. «И что только такая красотка с ним забыла?» — шептались у него за спиной коллеги, а Гордон мог разве что пожать плечами в ответ: и правда, что?

Кто-то включил радио: играла та же песня, что Гордон слышал утром.

— Моя любимая! — вдруг радостно сообщила Мэрри. Поток её слов резко оборвался — к тому времени она уже рассказывала о чём-то совсем другом, но Гордон слишком давно потерял нить их односторонней беседы, чтобы сказать точно. Песня играла, и Мэрри выбивала её ритм своими тонкими пальцами о лакированную поверхность стола.

Мэрри улыбалась, а её глаза — нет.

Песня закончилась, начался полуденный выпуск новостей: говорили про всё то же самое, про рост цен, про выборы, про очередное убийство — ничего такого, чего Гордон не слышал сто раз до этого, будто у них была всего одна запись, которую они гоняли по кругу, кое-где меняя цифры. Гордон откинулся на спинку стула и закурил.

— Мне пора, — вдруг сказала Мэрри ни с того ни с сего. Она обернулась на Гордона и собиралась сказать что-то совсем другое, но заметила недоеденное содержимое контейнера:

— А ты чего салат не съел? — спросила она удивлённо и как-то даже немного обиженно. — Там все витамины.

— Не люблю салаты, — ответил Гордон, но, заметив, что Мэрри приготовилась спорить, закатил глаза и предпочёл заранее сдаться, — ладно, потом съем.

Мэрри улыбнулась. Она коснулась губами лба Гордона и тут же испарилась; входная дверь едва успела скрипнуть — так быстро Мэрри выбежала на улицу. Салат Гордон потом выкинул в ближайший мусорный бак. Он тут же подумал, что Мэрри обязательно как-нибудь об этом узнает.

В чёртовой статье про Бозон Хиггса Гордон сделал пятьдесят четыре правки. В целом, день прошёл именно так, как он проходил всегда — мимо.

Во всём городе было всего два места, в которые Гордон мог пойти после работы (если, конечно, после работы его не ловила Мэрри, но она, кажется, исчерпала свой лимит таинственных появлений на сегодня): к себе домой или в паб «Голова лисы». Идти домой в такой мерзкий день Гордону совсем не хотелось: дома было тихо и ужасно пусто. Бывало, что Гордону казалось, даже слишком пусто. Словно чего-то очень важного не хватает, а Гордон не может понять, чего именно. Иногда, когда Мэрри оставалась на ночь, квартира наполнялась ею, её смехом, её голосом и её запахом, и, если особо об этом не задумываться, можно представить, что вот оно — вот пустота разбегается в страхе во все стороны. Вот только стоило хоть немного присмотреться, и становилось ясно: в присутствии Мэрри пустота становилась только ещё более дикой.

К вечеру погода совсем испортилась, и с неба полился дождь вперемешку со снегом. От этого всё движение в городе мгновенно парализовало, и на дорогах длинными вереницами стояли раздражённо сигналящие друг другу машины. Это отбило у Гордона всякое желание вызывать такси. Многим показалось бы это странным, но Гордон предпочитал пойти пешком, замёрзнуть и вымокнуть до нитки, чем сидеть в застрявшей машине со злым матерящимся водителем; оба варианта его, безусловно, раздражали, но первый, по крайней мере, не предполагал взаимодействие с потенциально неприятными людьми — а в мире Гордона все люди были потенциально неприятными.

— Погано выглядишь, — сообщил ему Пэрриш, когда Гордону удалось, наконец, пробиться к барной стойке.

Паб, как обычно, был полутёмным, прокуренным и доверху набитым бедными студентами, которым приходилось выгребать последнюю мелочь, чтобы позволить себе пинту далеко не самого лучшего пива в городе. Гордон не знал, почему его так тянуло к этому месту — здесь сосредотачивалось всё, что он терпеть не мог, под действием алкоголя становясь только громче и наглее, и по всем законам вселенной Гордон должен был ненавидеть всей душой это место и каждое место, подобное этому, но отчего-то раз за разом всё равно продолжал приходить. Как если бы какая-то плохо осознаваемая часть его сознания пыталась отыскать что-то в отзвуках чужих разговоров и пропахшем табачным дымом воздухе что-то давно потерянное и невероятно болезненное.

— Ты тоже, но у меня был плохой день, а у тебя какое оправдание? — дежурным тоном ответил Пэрришу Гордон, залезая всё ещё дрожащими от холода пальцами в бумажник. — Как обычно давай.

Гордон знал Пэрриша с тех самых пор, как впервые зашёл в этот паб, а когда именно это было, Гордон и сам вспомнить не мог. Скорее всего, в тот момент он был вусмерть пьян. Большую часть времени Пэрриш бесил Гордона просто до дрожи, и при встрече хотелось дать ему кулаком в его самодовольное лицо, но при этом они, вроде как, неплохо ладили: наличие Пэрриша рядом позволяло Гордону выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение, а, когда Гордон напивался совсем в хлам, Пэрриш всегда интересовался его проблемами и никогда не вспоминал об этом в следующий раз. Наверное, это что-то вроде профессионального навыка. А может, он и на полном серьёзе не помнил: Пэрриш был странным малым с головой набекрень. Иногда он мог замереть на одном месте и отмереть только спустя несколько минут, а потом вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось.

— Ну ладно, — говорил он, когда Гордона размазывало по барной стойкой под тяжестью собственной жизни, — рассказывай.

И Гордон рассказывал. В основном, его рассказы касались Мэрри, работы и того, как он, с его-то научной степенью по математике, прозябает в такой дыре, а вся жизнь меж тем безвозвратно проходит в каких-то совсем иных местах, в которые Гордону никогда не попасть. Пэрриш слушал и изредка давал советы, которые Гордон забывал к следующему утру. Так могло продолжаться часами — вплоть до самого закрытия.

Сегодня, впрочем, Гордон не был настроен на разговоры: он взял свою пинту тёмного и удалился в дальний угол, туда, где компания молодых парней обсуждала последний матч по регби. Гордону было сто раз плевать на регби, как и на все виды спорта в целом, но, вслушиваясь в голоса людей рядом, он уже не чувствовал себя таким невыносимо одиноким.

Ненадолго, но одиночество становилось выносимым.

Так продолжалось часа, наверное, три: студенты трепались о чём-то малозначительном, а Гордон молча их слушал, периодически поднимаясь с места, чтобы взять себе очередную пинту, каждый раз шатаясь немного сильнее — когда он возвращался, студенты уже говорили о чём-то совсем другом, но таком же бессмысленном. Гордон вышел из паба ещё до полуночи, задолго до того, как ушёл последний запойный пьяница, хотя обычно оставался гораздо дольше, и стоило только ему выйти на улицу, как мерзкое ощущение пустоты внутри навалилось с новой силой. Будто всё это время оно стерегло Гордона у самых деверей, покорно и тихо выжидая момента, чтобы снова впиться ему в глотку. Бездумно Гордон прошёл несколько кварталов; дождь уже прекратился, но отчего-то на улицах было непривычно безлюдно, словно все вокруг попрятались в свои тёплые норы и ждали, пока наступит новый день. Гордон остановился и закурил.

На небе не было ни одной даже самой крошечной звезды, только луна сияла посреди темноты выбеленным немигающим глазом, высматривая что-то среди дворов и переулков.

Гордон глубоко затянулся, вслушиваясь в едва уловимый звук, с которым тлел кончик сигареты. Пальцы замёрзли в первые несколько мгновений, но Гордон не спешил двигаться с места, так и стоял, отрешённо глядя на пустую дорогу и на дома с горящими окнами. Он собирался прикурить вторую сигарету, — Гордону показалось, что его лёгкие недостаточно наполнились вонючим дымом, — когда услышал странный свистящий звук откуда-то из подворотни, навивающий далёкие и очень мутные ассоциации о детстве, когда, отыскав на дороге тонкий и упругий прут, ты начинаешь махать им из стороны в сторону, и, если ты машешь достаточно сильно и достаточно быстро, он тоже начинает издавать похожий свист.

Этот, впрочем, длился гораздо дольше, чем это возможно было бы сделать с помощью прута, и сначала Гордон подумал было, что это какой-нибудь подвыпивший идиот балуется со свистком, но, увы, даже после трёх пинт Гордон сохранял достаточную трезвость ума, чтобы понимать, что это не так.

«Увы» — потому что словно в ответ на этот всплеск рациональности его нетрезвость ума тут же потребовала пойти и проверить, что издало этот таинственный свист. «Увы» — потому что идти и проверять, что творится в тёмной подворотне, было отвратительной идеей. «Увы» — потому что там творилось именно то, чего от тёмной подворотни и следовало ожидать. Если бы Гордон подумал дважды о том, что собирается сделать, он ни за что бы не сдвинулся с места, не перешёл дорогу и не начал бы всматриваться с темноту. Но Гордон не подумал даже единожды.

На тротуаре, там, где кончалась холодная линия фонарного света, и начинался ещё более холодный мрак, лежал кто-то: Гордону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы определить, что это вообще был человек, такой неестественной казалась его поза. Человек — мужчина — лежал, свернувшись калачиком, с руками, застывшими где-то в области груди, и Гордон живо представил, как незнакомец хватается за сердце и падает на колени в приступе боли, прежде чем окончательно рухнуть замертво.

Гордон сам не знал, отчего вдруг решил, что человек уже мёртв.

— Эй, приятель, — всё равно позвал он негромко, тормоша мужчину за плечо. — Ты в порядке?

Мужчина не отзывался. Не без усилий, Гордон перевернул его на спину и тут же застыл на месте, глядя в лицо незнакомца, едва-едва различимое в темноте. И дело было даже не в том, что его глаза были покрыты сеткой алых лопнувших сосудов, и не в том, что капли крови стекали по его покрытыми морщинами щекам — Гордон знал его. Гордон видел это лицо раньше, быть может, в толпе, когда шёл на работу однажды утром, или где-нибудь в газете, он не был уверен, но лицо этого — тогда ещё живого — человека ясно отпечаталось в его памяти. Гордон старался понять, как и откуда, но нужные воспоминания словно ускользали от него. Бесконечная пустота внутри него заныла от этого с новой силой.

_Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она — она, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Разумеется, я буду в порядке._

Что-то двинулось в темноте. Гордон машинально поднял голову, и воспоминание, поверхность которого его разум едва-едва царапнул, снова скрылось где-то в глубине. Медленно от мрака подворотни отделилась человеческая фигура в длинном плаще с капюшоном, и сложно было точно сказать, где именно начинался человек и кончался мрак. В своих длинных тонких пальцах он сжимал что-то похожее на пистолет, вот только Гордон никогда не видел таких пистолетов раньше. Он был уверен, что не видел.

Гордон всё ещё смотрел на странное оружие, светящееся синеватым светом, а инстинкт самосохранения уже решил всё за него. Сознание Гордона всё ещё было в той тёмной подворотне, где лежал труп с лопнувшими глазами, а его тело уже бежало сквозь холод и сквозь улицы — и Гордон не сразу понял, что это он бежит, а не кто-то другой, но стоило только ему понять, как его словно выкинуло из очень долгого сна на самую поверхность реальности. Будто весь мир сразу навалился на него в это мгновение. Он едва мог дышать, колючий воздух впивался в лёгкие изнутри, учащённый пульс сжимал горло — Гордон продолжал бежать, сам не зная, куда. Он бежал долго, без оглядки, без какой-либо мысли в голове, но каким-то образом всё равно оказался на пороге своей квартиры.

Захлопнув дверь и закрыв её на все замки трясущимися от страха и зашкаливающего количества адреналина в крови руками, Гордон медленно сполз на пол, не в состоянии больше стоять на ногах и секунды. Долгое время, несколько минут, может, несколько часов, он не слышал ничего, кроме своего сердцебиения: собственный пульс казался таким громким, что от него дрожало и сотрясалось всё вокруг — вот-вот начнут падать с полок тарелки и дребезжать стёкла в окнах, и трещать, покрываясь глубокими трещинами, стены. Несколько раз Гордон думал подняться и заглянуть в глазок, и каждый раз его останавливала мысль о том, что он может там увидеть. Гордон не двигался с места до самого утра, пока из окна не начали доноситься первые шорохи колёс машин по мокрому асфальту.


	2. глава вторая

Мэрри больше не появлялась.

Не то, чтобы она никогда не пропадала до этого: Мэри могла не появляться неделями, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, принести ему ланч на работу, и на любые вопросы лишь отмахиваться, словно это было чем-то совершенно незначительным и не стоящим никакого внимания. Но когда Гордон сидел за рабочим столом, как обычно заваленным кипой статей, каждую из которых нужно просмотреть и перечиркать, и неожиданно понял, что за последние сорок два с половиной часа в его желудке побывал только кофе и горстка арахиса, ему почему-то стало совершенно отчётливо ясно, что Мэрри больше не появится. Как именно к этому отнестись, грустить ему, радоваться ли, Гордон пока не определился, но чего он точно не станет делать, так это удивляться. Гордон начал замечать слишком много всего, чтобы удивляться тому, что в любом случае было неизбежно.

Включённое в редакции радио негромко напевало её любимую песню. Гордон не мог вспомнить, чтобы по радио когда-либо играло что-то кроме этого. Это, впрочем, пугало его не настолько сильно, как осознание того, что он не замечал этого вплоть до сегодняшнего утра, когда он выполз из коридора, едва передвигая затёкшими от долгого нахождения в одной позе ногами, нажал на кнопку приёмника в надежде, что монотонный голос зачитывающего первые новости диктора прогонит щемящую, болезненную тишину. 

Песня дошла до конца и заиграла снова. Гордон понял, что если он услышит её ещё хоть раз, то просто сойдёт с ума: резко бросив на поверхность стола незаконченную статью (это была ужасно скучная, наполненная максимально уродливыми словесными оборотами статья о Бозоне Хиггса), он накинул на плечи пальто и, сопровождаемый недоумевающими взглядами коллег, вышел на улицу. Порыв прохладного ветра тут же ударил ему в лицо; ещё вчера улицы утопали в грязи и слякоти, но сегодня от них не осталось и следа, и зависшее прямо в центре неба солнце разбрызгивало яркие, но совершенно холодные лучи, по стёклам домов.

Мысль обратиться в полицию продержалась в голове Гордона ровно пять секунд и тут же была отметена как нецелесообразная. Не только потому, что от местной полиции уже давно никто не ждёт ничего хорошего, и не только потому, что это грозило многочасовыми расспросами, — в лучшем случае, — но и потому, что Гордон прекрасно представлял себе, как его визит в полицейский участок пройдёт и чем закончится. Никому там дела не было до этого убийства, точно так же, как никому — никому во всём этом чёртовом городе — не было дела до убийств, что были раньше — а сколько их было, Гордон и сам уже вспомнить не мог. Он пытался, но не мог. Они мелькали где-то на самом заднем плане обрывками голоса диктора на радио между первым и сто вторым повтором одной и той же песни, а всем вокруг было наплевать. Гордону тоже было наплевать, Гордон тоже не замечал ничего до вчерашнего дня, пока в его голове что-то не щёлкнуло. Он не был уверен, неуловимо ли знакомое лицо человека с кровоточащими глазами заставило его, наконец, очнуться, или это была жуткая темнота, складывающаяся в силуэт убийцы, но с тех пор он начал замечать то, что, казалось, кроме него никто во всём мире не замечал. 

— Расстались?

Чужой низкий голос вывел Гордона из оцепенения. Отбросив в сторону стлевшую, почти нетронутую сигарету, он обернулся и столкнулся взгляд к взгляду с мистером Уолшем — насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что шеф был ниже Гордона почти на голову.

— С Мэрри, — пояснил мистер Уолш в ответ на растерянный взгляд Гордона. С негромким щелчком он открыл портсигар, доставая оттуда на вид очень дорогую сигариллу, и коротким жестом щедро предложил Гордону присоединиться. Тот не стал возражать.

— Думаю да, расстались, — пожал плечами Гордон, поджигая сигариллу от подрагивающего на ветру огонька спички. Воздух вокруг них тут же наполнился искусственным горько-сладким ароматом кофе; Гордон машинально облизал губы, пытаясь избавиться от кофейного привкуса. Как будто просто кофе и табака было недостаточно — нужно было обязательно придумать кофе и табак, и ещё больше кофе. — Если честно, я сам не понял.

— Ну, такие уж они, — добродушно улыбнулся мистер Уолш, стряхивая пепел себе под ноги.

— Кто, — уточнил Гордон на всякий случай, — женщины? 

Мистер Уолш низко рассмеялся; что-то в его смехе напоминало гул прибывающего поезда.

— Нет, — пояснил он. — Люди.

Что-то в этих словах было неуловимо болезненное.

Давно ещё, когда Гордон встретил Мэрри впервые, он гадал невольно, а человек ли она вообще: Мэрри приходила, когда её никто не просил, и исчезала, когда была больше всего нужна, Мэрри всегда улыбалась так, словно знает больше, чем все остальные, и никогда не беспокоилась о том, что о ней подумают. Была ли Мэрри живой, дышащей женщиной с бьющимся сердцем и кровью в венах, или это просто больной мозг Гордона выдумал её, чтобы было кого бросить на растерзание пустоте? Тогда Гордон думал, что сходит с ума — словно прочтя его мысли, Мэрри появилась в редакции как раз вовремя для ланча с бумажным пакетом еды, как будто всем своим видом показывая, что вот она я, живая, настоящая. Но за Мэрри всегда следовало какое-то невнятное ощущение нереальности. Неправильности. Чего-то такого, чего Гордон никогда не замечал раньше, а сейчас никак не может уловить. 

Когда они впервые познакомились? Где? Гордону казалось, что он отчётливо помнил, как Мэрри подошла к нему вечером пятницы, когда он в очередной раз жаловался Пэрришу на жизнь, но, если подумать, то и тогда Мэрри вела себя так, будто они уже виделись раньше. Будто она знала о Гордоне больше, чем все остальные — больше, чем он сам о себе знал.

С прошлой ночи весь город пропитался тем же неправильным ощущением, что оставляла за собой по пятам Мэрри, словно она каким-то образом успела оббежать каждую улицу и зайти в каждый дом.

— Скажите, — позвал вдруг Гордон, прерывая затянувшуюся тишину, которая, впрочем, никого из них не беспокоила, — вы слушали сегодня радио?

— Радио? Конечно. Сегодня с утра там играла моя любимая песня. Помню, моя жена часто… — начал было мистер Уолш, но Гордон не дал ему закончить.

— Я говорю про новости. Вы слышали про убийство? — настойчиво спросил Гордон. Во взгляде мистера Уолша проскользнула тень растерянности. — Они нашли труп с утра.

— Труп? Что-то такое помню, — мистер Уолш легкомысленно пожал плечами. — А что? Ты знал его?

— Какое это убийство? Третье, десятое? — полностью проигнорировав его слова, продолжил Гордон, кажется, заставляя мистера Уолша лишь ещё сильнее растеряться.

— Кто же их считает, — ответил он. — Умер и умер, что уж теперь. Вот что я тебе скажу, Гордон, не забивай себе этим голову. И мне тоже.

Мистер Уолш затушил сигариллу о стену, как раз о ставшее полностью чёрным от отпечатков догорающих сигарет место, и, бросив что-то о том, какую кучу дел ему нужно сделать до обеда, направился к двери в редакцию. Как если бы Гордон в самом деле поднял какую-то незначительную, несерьёзную тему, годную только на то, чтобы отвлекать приличных людей от дел. Может быть, так оно и было на самом деле.

— Мистер Уолш! — окликнул его Гордон. — Время не подскажите?

— Время? Нет, у меня нет часов, — ответил тот прежде, чем скрыться из виду. Гордон не был уверен, зачем спросил его об этом. На мгновение, это показалось ему очень важным, но очень скоро вся эта важность куда-то затерялась. 

После этого Гордон стоял на улице ещё какое-то время, прикидывая, есть ли у него вообще причины сейчас возвращаться за рабочий стол. Все его дела, все статьи, все правки, и до этого казавшиеся бессмысленными, сейчас окончательно потеряли остатки хоть какой-либо значимости. Сквозь всё ещё витающий в воздухе запах кофе Гордон ощутил едва уловимый запах ландышей. Так пахла нереальность Мэрри — но, оглядевшись, Гордон лишь обнаружил себя на пустой, абсолютно безлюдной улице. 

Отбросив окурок в сторону и втоптав его в асфальт подошвой ботинка, Гордон посильнее закутался в пальто. Пустота вновь стремительно нарастала внутри него, пустота и какое-то гадкое, мерзкое оцепенение, будто холодный ветер проник в его тело с неосторожным вздохом, заставляя чувства покрыться инеем. Гордон постарался вспомнить тот страх, что сковал его ночью, но тот страх казался так далеко, словно это всё было вовсе не с ним. 

Он зашёл обратно в здание редакции, но хватило его ровно на десять минут. За это время он успел только бездвижно посидеть, бессмысленно глядя в сливающиеся одну с другой строчки текста, кое-где уже переправленные, кое-где так и нетронутые. Гордон не смог заставить себя даже взять ручку, но это вообще очень сложно, заставлять себя что-то делать, когда не видишь в своих действиях совершенно никакого смысла. В конце концов, он сослался на то, что плохо себя чувствует; мистер Уолш не стал возражать, только слегка приподнял брови, и отпустил его. Обычно он так не делал, но, быть может, Гордон был слишком незаменим как сотрудник, и было бы нехорошо, если бы с ним что-то случилось. Ну да, конечно. Скорее всего просто решил, что от отсутствия Гордона в редакции много чего не изменится. Гордон не надеялся, что ему станет от этого легче. Он не рассчитывал, что ему станет хуже.

Всё вокруг выглядело сейчас таким незначительным. Таким пустым. Все улицы, все дороги, все люди. Гордон не хотел идти домой, а для паба было ещё слишком рано, так что он просто пошёл вперёд, не задумываясь, куда именно. Впрочем, казалось, что всё в этом городе совершенно одинаковое, одинаковые пабы, одинаковые дома, одинаковая музыка льётся из одинаковых радиоприёмников. Ноги сами привели его к центральному парку.

Это было уродливое, серое место с беспорядочно торчащими из пожухлой травы голыми деревьями и огромным прудом, в котором копошились утки. Гордон не любил этот парк, там было нечего делать, но несколько раз Мэрри заставляла его там гулять с ней под ручку. Такие прогулки были примерно настолько же увлекательными, как смотреть в бетонную стену. 

Здесь всегда было немного людей, но в такое время суток и в такое время года их было ещё меньше: только скучающие старики и матери с колясками, и дремлющие на лавках бездомные. Но Гордону нужно было на что-нибудь потратить пару часов, так что, миновав пустующую детскую площадку, он двинулся вглубь парка, туда, где синел покрытый рябью пруд. У воды, казалось, было ещё холоднее, но прямо сейчас Гордону было плевать. Он лишь засунул руки глубже в карманы, хотя это в любом случае не очень сильно помогло. И, если не считать этого, ничего не изменилось: было всё так же пусто. Он остановился почти у самой воды, так, что ему стало видно собственное искривлённое ветром отражение. Даже так Гордон мог разглядеть тёмные круги под своими глазами. Будь рядом Мэрри, она бы уже всплеснула руками и начала бы рассказывать, что недосып вредит здоровью, как будто Гордон без неё не знал, что и как ему вредит. Но Мэрри рядом не было. Мэрри непонятно где, вернулась туда, куда исчезала каждый раз, когда пропадала из виду. Гордон не скучал по ней. Он знал, как это выглядело со стороны, но на самом деле они с Мэрри были друг другу никем: Гордон не любил Мэрри, а Мэрри не любила его. Гордон вообще не знал, любила ли Мэрри кого-либо когда-либо. Он не знал, любил ли он сам кого-то когда-то. Иногда ему казалось, что да, и каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Гордон начинал невольно задаваться вопросами: кого, когда? Что с ним случилось? Ответы никогда не появлялись, зато появлялось невыносимое, болезненное чувство, которое Гордон не мог ничем объяснить.

Гордон закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Это те самые моменты, которые он ненавидел больше всего, а это о многом говорит, учитывая, что он ненавидел большую часть своего существования. Лучше затолкать их как можно глубже, на самое-самое дно. От этого боль, конечно, не пройдёт, но он, по крайней мере, не будет о ней думать. А если он об этом не думает, значит, этого вроде как и нет. Любой мало-мальски разбирающийся в азах психологии человек скажет, что из всех возможных тактик отрицание — это худшее, что вообще можно сделать. Поэтому любой процесс, будь то принятие чужой смерти или смирение с болезнью, всегда начинается с того, что тебе обязательно нужно что-то признать. Иначе ты так и будешь раз за разом срывать гнойную корку с раны, заставляя кровь литься с новой силой и оставляя на коже глубокую незаживающую трещину. Но Гордону это смирение давалось слишком сложно. Оно, это смирение, пыталось и пыталось наступить, но каждый раз оно сопровождалось таким невероятным количеством болезненных ощущений внутри, что Гордон отталкивал и отталкивал его.

Когда Гордон снова посмотрел на пруд, он был таким же серым, как и пару мгновений назад. Как будто что-то вообще могло измениться. Не задумываясь, Гордон опустился на влажный песок — на секунду он почувствовал, словно ноги его не держат. Но это — всё это — просто нужно перетерпеть. Как приступ болезни или паническую атаку. Гордон никогда не знал, что именно происходит с ним в такие моменты. По ощущениям что-то вроде того, как когда ты не можешь вспомнить какое-то слово, и тебе кажется, что вот оно, вертится на языке, но мозг отказывается подкидывать тебе то, что ты ищешь. Только это больнее, это не какое-то слово — а если слово, то какое? — это что-то куда более глубокое, какие-то взгляды, какие-то прикосновения, какие-то лица каких-то людей, которых Гордон, наверное, когда-то знал. И Гордон понимал, что если бы только у него хватило сил и храбрости пойти до конца, то всё встало бы на свои места. Он понимал и каждый раз останавливался, каждый раз давал задний ход, лишь бы только не сталкиваться с этой болью. С этой бесконечной, как сама вселенная, пустотой.

— Сэр? — окликнул его кто-то. — У вас всё в порядке?

Гордон машинально обернулся. Позади него стояла пожилая женщина, и только в этот момент до Гордона дошло, что он уже какое-то время — довольно долго, судя по тому, что, когда он подходил к пруду, вокруг никого не было — сидит, обхватив голову руками. Он не хотел знать, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Да, — ответил он, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая прилипший к пальто песок. На мгновение в глазах и правда потемнело, но ничего серьёзного, чтобы хотя бы подать виду. — Да-да. Голова немного закружилась. Давление, сами понимаете.

— Ох, понимаю, — с готовностью согласилась женщина. Гордон был немного удивлён, что она так быстро ему поверила, но решил не давать ей повода разубеждаться в его словах. Женщина выглядела как одна из тех пенсионеров, кто подсаживается к тебе на лавку и заводит беседу от скуки, которую ты поддерживаешь исключительно из вежливости. — Сама мучаюсь. Вы к доктору сходите.

— К доктору? — переспросил Гордон. Он не был уверен, почему его сознание решило выцепить именно это слово. Гордон не ходил к докторам, с ними та же проблема, что с полицейскими: заранее знаешь, что они тебе скажут. Меньше пейте, больше ешьте, возьмите таблетки, которые превратят вас в овощ. Гордон ненавидел, когда кто-то говорил ему, что делать. 

— Да. Знаете, соседка моя тоже от давления мучилась, так и запустила, а потом в больницу попала… — начала было женщина, но Гордон поспешил её перебить прежде, чем она решила, что нашла себе собеседника, иначе он тут до ночи торчать будет. Женщина тут же приняла очень недовольный вид.

— Схожу, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

Гордон уже направился было в любую противоположную сторону от уже, впрочем, кажется потерявшей к нему интерес женщины, когда вдруг остановился и, обернувшись, спросил:

— Извините, а вы время не подскажете?

— Нет, — коротко ответила женщина. — Я часов с собой не ношу.

Гордон отстранённо кивнул, пробормотал что-то про «удачного дня» и поспешил сбежать. По какой-то неясной пока причине он не ожидал никакого другого ответа. Он тоже не носил с собой часов. 

К тому моменту, как Гордон добрался до дома, на улице уже начало темнеть, и чем гуще становилась темнота, тем меньше становилось людей. Проходя мимо многочисленных поворотов, ведущих во дворы, и тупики, заставленные мусорными баками, Гордон невольно замедлялся, вглядываясь во мрак, будто пытаясь разглядеть в нём что-то невидимое и очень опасное. И, едва зайдя в квартиру, он тут же плотно занавесил все шторы, как если бы теперь была очередь мрака вглядываться в него.

Квартира у Гордона была небольшой, с ободранными обоями и пузырящимся паркетным полом. Пыль в ней вытиралась редко, а на шкафах и верхних полках и вовсе лежала толстыми слоями: у Гордона никогда не доходили руки до уборки, о чём он сильно пожалел в тот момент, когда начал открывать каждый ящик и заглядывать в каждый угол, кашляя, когда пыль забиралась в лёгкие. Очень скоро лёгкий хаос превратился в полный погром: книги летели с полок, шкафы пустели, а их содержимое оказывалось на полу, всюду были какие-то бумаги, какие-то мелочи, которые Гордон и под прицелом пистолета не смог бы вспомнить, когда купил и зачем. Но часов — часов не было. И, Гордон был больше, чем уверен, если бы ему сейчас пришло в голову пойти перевернуть вверх дном квартиру соседей, результат был бы тем же. Сказать по правде, он вообще не помнил, когда видел часы в последний раз: он хорошо знал, как выглядит циферблат и его стрелки, но в его памяти не было ни единого воспоминания о том, чтобы кто-то, даже он сам, проверял время. И всё же, всего сутки назад он сидел за этим самым столом с кружкой кофе и безнадёжно опаздывал на работу — как он мог опаздывать, если не знал, сколько времени?

Гордон медленно опустился на край дивана и тихо рассмеялся. Это был почти истеричный, но искренний смех. Он не чувствовал такого облегчения уже очень-очень давно, словно всё это время у него на горле была невидимая удавка, а сейчас её наконец сняли, и он может сделать вдох.

Гордон никогда не питал каких-то особых иллюзий по поводу своего психологического здоровья. Он не занимался такими вопросами, но даже он знал, что если ты постоянно чувствуешь себя настолько пустым, что иногда, особенно после определённого количества алкоголя, встаёшь посреди проезжей части в надежде, что тебя наконец собьют, для этого есть какое-то название из умной книжки. Так что он привык списывать на это очень многое: то, что что-то постоянно казалось ему не так, и то, что он не всегда мог вспомнить, как устроился на эту работу и как купил эту квартиру, и то, что его постоянно охватывало осознание нехватки в его жизни чего-то — кого-то — безумно, невероятно важного. Он почти списал на это то, что видел прошлой ночью. Это звучало куда более убедительно, чем то, что он правда столкнулся с таинственным убийцей в капюшоне с каким-то непонятным, нереальным оружием. В конце концов, это было бы не первое его видение, просто до этого они никогда не были настолько реальными. 

_Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она — она, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Разумеется, я буду в порядке._

Может, он и правда в порядке. Относительно в порядке, по крайней мере — Гордон не настолько наивен, чтобы отрицать настолько очевидные вещи. Он достаточно в порядке. Может, дело не в нём. Может, со всем вокруг него на самом деле что-то не так. Даже если он, в конце концов, ошибается и выдаёт желаемое за действительное, он предпочтёт в это верить. Потому что, даже с учётом всего того, что Гордон готов о себе признать, он не может быть настолько сумасшедшим. Или может.

В любом случае, он знает только один способ проверить. Только одного человека, который знает ответы на все вопросы. И Гордон найдёт её.


	3. глава третья

Гордон вынырнул из сна резко, сразу же открывая глаза, чтобы увидеть наполненную холодным светом гостиную. Тут же он почувствовал, как шею прошивает боль: он так и заснул на диване, даже не сняв пальто, и разбудил его только приглушённый вопль будильника, доносящийся из спальни сквозь приоткрытую дверь. 

Повернув голову в противоположную от окна сторону, впрочем, так и не изволив оторвать её от диванной подушки, Гордон окинул отрешённым взглядом оставленный им вчера беспорядок. Господи, о чём он только думал? Теперь, когда эмоции уже успели притупиться сном, уступая место рациональному мышлению, Гордон понял, насколько же глупыми были его вчерашние умозаключения, казавшиеся ему тогда такими правильными и такими логичными. Он же учёный, в конце концов. Он должен понимать, что на самом деле это ничего не значит. Двое людей, у которых под рукой не оказалось часов — это не статистика. То, что часов не оказалось у него дома — это не доказательство. И уж тем более нельзя делать никаких выводов просто потому, что он чего-то не помнит, учитывая, что его память — это не самый достоверный источник.

Гордон устало вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками, будто пытаясь спрятаться от пронзительного света и отзвуков писка будильника. Недавнее счастливое облегчение уже сменилось привычным ощущением пустоты и усталости, к которому уже успел примешаться стыд за самого себя. Честно, будь у Гордона машина времени, он бы первым делом отправился во вчерашнюю ночь, чтобы дать прошлой версии себя по лицу за всё хорошее, но особенно за то, что он хотя бы на мгновение допустил…. 

Гордон вскочил с дивана и бросился в сторону спальни, по дороге споткнувшись о кипу лежащих на полу старых книг. За одно мгновение его пульс ускорился и теперь бешено бился о череп изнутри. Подрагивающими руками Гордон взял будильник, небольшую, надрывающуюся методичным писком коробочку. На нём не было цифр. Будильник не показывал время.

— Я был прав, — едва слышно прошептал Гордон, неверяще усмехнувшись. Он не знал, кому именно это сказал, самому себе или всему миру вокруг, или кому-то, кто должен был быть рядом, но почему-то его не было, и, если честно, Гордон был не в том состоянии, чтобы задумываться об этом дважды. Машинально, он обернулся, будто ожидая, что увидит кого-то, и собирался уже было повторить свои слова, но замер, поняв, что в комнате он один. Неважно. Гордон нажал на кнопку, и писк, наконец, прекратился. Это всё неважно. Он был прав. 

Эта мысль заглушила всё остальное. Она заглушила так и не прошедшую усталость, и ноющую боль в голове, и повисшую в желудке пустоту, — Гордон в любом случае сомневался, что смог бы заставить себя что-то съесть, — и любые более-менее рациональные аргументы, которые всё ещё пыталось подкидывать ему сознание. Например, что такого не могло было быть, и скорее всего это он окончательно тронулся. Гордон знал, что могло, он только не знал, как. Ещё он знал, кто знает.

Сказать по правде, Гордон понятия не имел, откуда у него взялось это чёткое убеждение, что стоит только ему найти Мэрри, как всё станет кристально ясно. Это было какое-то неясное, нерациональное предчувствие, но, эй, если подумать, то пока что рациональность не привела ни к чему хорошему: всё, что она сделала, так это причинила только больше боли. Ну нет, к чёрту. На этот раз Гордон не станет её слушать. 

Проблема была в том, что, конечно, решить найти Мэрри — это одно дело, но совсем другое — на самом деле найти её. Мэрри была словно призрак: она появлялась только тогда, когда сама того хотела. И это если опустить тот факт, что, хотя они знакомы уже какое-то время, Гордон ничего о ней не знает. Они никогда не ходили к ней домой, так что Гордон даже приблизительно не представляет, где она живёт. Они никогда не разговаривали о её работе, только мельком, и зачастую одни детали противоречили другим. Мэрри постоянно говорила о своих коллегах, но Гордон ни разу не встречался ни с одной из них, так что, насколько он может судить, нет никаких реальных доказательств, что все эти Пейдж, Элиси, Натали и Кейт вообще когда-либо существовали, а не были придуманы Мэрри поддержания беседы ради. Отмокая в душе, Гордон пытался вспомнить, упоминала ли Мэрри хоть что-то, что могло помочь бы её найти, но чем сильнее он об этом думал, тем более отчётливо понимал, что вообще ничего из того, что Мэрри когда-либо сказало, не имело веса. Она говорила много, но её слова были пустыми. Как если бы, едва пропав из поля зрения Гордона, она вдруг переставала существовать, или существовала, но на каком-то совершенно ином уровне реальности. 

Не стоит говорить, что при таком раскладе поиски Мэрри рискуют провалиться даже не начавшись, потому что, конечно, их город далеко не самый большой в стране, но если Гордон решит просто тупо шататься по улицам в надежде случайно столкнуться с Мэрри, это может продлиться не день и не два. А, зная Мэрри, вряд ли она будет сидеть на месте и смирно дожидаться, пока её найдут. Это если — эта мысль заставила Гордона похолодеть — она никуда не уехала. Кто знает, что там ей могло в её больную голову взбрести.

Впрочем, Гордон знал несколько мест, которые как минимум стоило проверить. Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, не вся его жизнь сосредотачивалась на маршруте «дом-работа-паб». Он не будет преувеличивать и говорить, что это всегда случается по его собственной воле: обычно привычный порядок вещей нарушался, когда Мэрри хотелось какого-нибудь разнообразия и приключений. К счастью, это случалось не так уж и часто — хотя, по меркам Гордона, могло бы и реже, потому что это Мэрри целыми днями занимается непонятно где непонятно чем и всегда полна энтузиазма делать то, что приличные люди делать не станут, а Гордона, когда он выползал из-за стола после очередного дня тупой монотонной работы, просто не хватало на то, чтобы выбирать из больше чем двух вариантов. Ну максимум трёх: либо они пойдут в паб и напьются там плохого пива, либо они пойдут домой и займутся там не обязательно плохим, но исключительно неискренним сексом, либо сначала одно, потом другое в произвольном порядке. Но спорить с Мэрри было невозможно, так что каждый раз, когда она предлагала «пойти куда-нибудь ещё», Гордону оставалось только закатить глаза и повиноваться. Что, как Гордон теперь понял, только ему на руку — ведь, как известно, негативный опыт запоминается лучше позитивного, и он сходу может назвать как минимум пять мест, в которые Мэрри затаскивала его на протяжении всего их общения.

Но первым делом Гордон всё равно проверил свой офис: просто на случай, если именно сегодня Мэрри решила, как обычно, принести ему ланч. На самом деле, изначально Гордон не собирался туда идти, и уже заранее смутно понимал, что Мэрри там не будет, но отказывался осознавать это в полной мере, потому что это было бы то же самое, что признаться себе в том, что Мэрри не просто так исчезла, а нарочно его избегает по какой бы там ни было причине. 

Разумеется, Мэрри там не было. Мистера Уолша не было тоже: кто-то из коллег, ни имени, ни фамилии которого Гордон не помнил, сказал, что он отлучился на какую-то встречу, и Гордон бы удивился, если бы ему не было так наплевать. Он всё равно больше не был намерен сюда возвращаться, он просто больше не мог. Отсутствие мистера Уолша только избавляло его от необходимости что-то кому-то объяснять. 

И, как это часто бывает, как только с тобой происходит одна единственная хорошая вещь за день, вселенная тут же решает, что этого уже слишком много, и вываливает на тебя ведро неудач: Гордон обошёл все те места, которые смог вспомнить, что само по себе было сложно, потому что для начала их нужно было отыскать, но Мэрри не было ни в одном из них. Её там даже не помнили. Только в одном кафе, пропахшим ароматом свежих булок и дорогого кофе, кассирша смогла припомнить кого-то с похожей внешностью и с похожим именем, но это было так давно, что, быть может, вовсе и не Мэрри это была. 

Так что да, Гордон зашёл в тупик. Не в буквальном смысле: он старался теперь избегать тупиков даже днём, ну просто на всякий случай. Он зашёл в метафорический тупик; на самом деле он сидел на лавке недалеко от последнего кафе, сжимая в руке булку, которую, не удержавшись, купил, когда его желудок начал урчать прямо на кассе. Булка была мягкой внутри и хрустящей снаружи и всё ещё вкусно пахла — Гордон уже успел скормить большую её часть голубям, потому что, стоило только ему откусить первый кусок, она тут же потеряла всякий вкус, и ему потребовалось приложить много усилий, чтобы не подавиться. Будь рядом Мэрри, она сказала бы что-нибудь о том, как недоедание вредит пищеварению и бла-бла-бла, но Мэрри рядом нет, и Гордон может морить себя голодом столько, сколько душе угодно. Не сказать, что он делал это нарочно, он просто боялся, что, если всё-таки затолкает в себя еду, не пройдёт и десяти минут, а она уже полезет обратно. А раз итог всё равно будет один и тот же, он не будет даже пытаться, и, бросив остатки булки голубям, отправился в сторону паба. Гордон рассудил так: если Мэрри там, то это хорошо, потому что тогда он найдёт Мэрри. А если Мэрри там нет, то он напьётся, потому что других вариантов, где она могла бы быть, у него не осталось. Как ни погляди, он в выигрыше. 

Обычно, если это не был выходной день, Гордон приходил в паб уже после того, как на город начнут опускаться первые сумерки. Но сейчас до конца рабочего дня оставалась как минимум пара часов. Гордон не мог сказать наверняка, но он судил по внутреннему ощущению. 

За самым дальним столиком, куда Гордон обычно садился сам, примостилась пара пьяниц — кроме них в таком месте в такое время едва ли можно было кого-нибудь встретить. Даже без энтузиазма протирающий стаканы пыльной тряпкой Пэрриш, казалось бы, привычный ко всему, удивлённо поднял брови, заметив подошедшего к барной стойке Гордона. Мэрри здесь тоже не было. Вот это новости.

— Ты рано сегодня, — заметил он, отставляя стакан в сторону. Гордон невесело усмехнулся: его так и подмывало спросить: «А ты откуда знаешь?» — но он каким-то чудом сдержался. Не то чтобы его настолько сильно распирало от желания забегать в квартиры и кричать первому встречному, что он знает что-то, чего не знают все вокруг. — Тебе как обычно?

— Нет, — ответил Гордон, кладя на стол несколько помятых купюр, — давай виски.

Пэрриш только пожал плечами, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не его это дело. Возможно, Гордону следовало бы быть благодарным за то, что никто не пытается влезть в его жизнь, по крайней мере, когда он сам на это не настроен, но никакой благодарности он не чувствовал. Виски неприятно обжигал горло и, наконец, заполнил урчащую пустоту в животе. Пить крепкий алкоголь на пустой желудок — это всегда плохая идея, но Гордону не привыкать, и, опять же, если итог один, то какая разница, от чего именно он потом будет блевать в туалете? 

Гордон остался сидеть за барной стойкой, склонившись над полупустым стаканом: какое-то время он изучал деревянную поверхность, на которой давно впитавшиеся в неё пивные кляксы выстраивались в забавные узоры, но очень скоро ему это надоело, и Гордон перевёл взгляд на улицу. Обычно ко времени, когда он успевал добраться до паба, как правило уже успевало стемнеть достаточно сильно, чтобы сквозь небольшое окно не было видно ничего, кроме мрака и бликов света в соседних домах; сейчас мимо проезжали машины и мельтешили люди, и отчего-то их лица казались Гордону совершенно одинаковыми, будто это были и не люди вовсе, а вылитые по формочкам пластиковые игрушки — одного цвета, одной формы, с одними и теми же эмоциями. В толпе мелькнула копна густых тёмных волос, и, несмотря на то, что от улицы их отделяла толстая стена, воздух словно наполнился запахом ландышей.

Мэрри.

Даже не удосужившись подумать дважды, Гордон вскочил с места, позабыв о недопитом виски, позабыв о брошенном на спинку соседнего стула пальто — он выбежал на улицу, и холод тут же забрался под одежду. Кажется, Пэрриш что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Гордон уже не слушал: он остановился, глядя в ту сторону, куда должна была пойти Мэрри, но не увидел никого, кроме одинаковых пластиковых людей. На мгновение Гордону показалось, что он ошибся. Ему показалось, что это его разум, окончательно, видимо, сдавшись, решил увидеть то, что Гордону хотелось бы увидеть — показалось, но тут же отпустило в ту же секунду, когда Мэрри, Мэрри, с её коротким платьем не по погоде и тонким плащом, замаячила где-то далеко впереди. 

_Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она — она, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Разумеется, я буду в порядке._

Какая-то часть Гордона ужасно, невыносимо сильно хотела догнать Мэрри прямо сейчас, догнать, схватить за запястье крепко-крепко, так, чтобы точно не вырвалась, и спросить, наконец, какого чёрта, какого чёрта, Мэрри? Схватить и не выпускать до тех пор, пока она не расскажет всё, что знает, пока не раскроет свою даже самую маленькую тайну, пока не объяснит, что она знает такого, чего кроме неё не знает больше никто в этом мире. Какая-то часть Гордона хотела, ужасно хотела этого, но вместо того, чтобы догнать Мэрри, Гордон замедлил шаг, вместо того, чтобы схватить её, Гордон молча и тихо следовал за ней, как следует за ней запах ландышей и приближающегося шторма.

Мэрри преследования то ли делала вид, что не замечала, то ли была слишком занята, чтобы замечать. Она прошла сквозь улицу, сквозь площадь, сквозь десятки улиц поменьше, она всё шла и шла, не останавливаясь, не оборачиваясь, до тех пор, пока случайные прохожие совсем не исчезли, а дома не поредели, сменившись недостроенными, а то и вовсе заброшенными коробками из бетона. Здесь начиналась окраина города — место, в которое Гордон даже в самом пьяном бреду не рискнул бы сунуться. А Мэрри — Мэрри было наплевать. Остановившись у входа в здание, когда-то задумывавшееся парковкой, она коротко огляделась и зашла внутрь — Гордон едва успел спрятаться за горой строительного мусора. Несколько долгих мгновений он так и стоял, не двигаясь, пока здравый смысл в нём боролся с нарастающим с каждой секундой желанием пойти и узнать. Борьба была недолгой.

К тому моменту, как Гордон зашёл внутрь, Мэрри уже скрылась из виду, но цоканье её каблуков отчётливым эхом раздавалось в тишине и вело куда-то в пропахшую сыростью глубь. Странно, но Гордон ожидал увидеть в подобном месте использованные шприцы и исписанные граффити стены, но здание оставалось нетронутым, лишь слегка пострадало от старины и дождей, будто его забросили, едва начав строить, и тут же весь мир забыл о его существовании. Не было даже крыс. Цоканье каблуков замерло, и Гордон замер тоже, остановившись за поддерживающей потолок колонной: отсюда он мог видеть спину Мэрри, стоявшей посреди полутёмного пространства. Гордон не сразу понял, что кроме них двоих здесь есть кто-то ещё. 

— Вы хотели меня видеть? — спросила Мэрри тоном, в котором проскользнуло что-то неописуемо незнакомое, и в то же время очень привычное. Гордон не решился выглядывать из-за колонны и не мог увидеть лица её собеседника, но очень скоро ему стало это не нужно. Он узнал этого низкий, похожий на гул поезда голос, звучащий сейчас совсем не таким дружелюбным, каким Гордон привык его слышать, а холодно и почти жёстко.

— Не придуривайся, — сказал мистер Уолш, и невольно Гордон очень живо представил выражение его лица в этот момент. — Я знаю, что случилось. Он опять на тебя вышел. Нужно было убрать его ещё в прошлый раз.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответила Мэрри. Её легкомысленные интонации испарялись из её слов всё сильнее и сильнее. Гордон услышал тяжёлую поступь — это мистер Уолш подходил ближе. О чём они говорили? Если бы Гордон не был так занят попытками не дышать, он бы уже думал об этом, но сейчас в его голове не было ничего, кроме чужих голосов.

— Ты подвергаешь риску всю операцию, — сказал мистер Уолш сквозь сжатые зубы, — и я больше не намерен это терпеть. И нянчиться с ним я тоже больше не собираюсь. 

— Вы пальцем его не тронете, — спокойно ответила Мэрри, но в этом спокойствии так и сквозила наигранность. Мистер Уолш коротко усмехнулся.

— Ты, милочка, не в том положении, чтобы мне условия ставить, — сказал он, шурша тканью дорогого пиджака. — Я торчу в этом чёртовом месте уже пять месяцев…

— Две недели, — поправила Мэрри.

— Пасть закрой! — прикрикнул на неё Уолш с едва уловимым отчаянием в голосе. — Я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как всё летит коту под хвост из-за того, что ты оказалась не в состоянии выполнить простейший приказ! Мы почти всё, — сказал он уже спокойнее, — и я покончу с этим. С твоей помощью или без.

Раздался щелчок снимающегося предохранителя — Гордон никогда не слышал этого звука раньше, но тут же его узнал. Он понятия не имел, откуда в его голове появилось это знание, понятия не имел, зачем Мэрри пришла сюда, что связывает её с мистером Уолшем, почему мистер Уолш целится в неё сейчас, что за он. Понятия не имел и уже, скорее всего, никогда не узнает, потому что то же самое чувство, что заставило его зайти в подворотню той ночью, то же самое чувство, что привело его сюда вслед за Мэрри, одним резким, настойчивым толчком куда-то в спину выбросило Гордона из его убежища. Выбросило, и не сказало, что делать дальше. По правде сказать, Гордон и сам осознал, что сделал, лишь когда увидел лицо Мэрри. В её взгляде застыл уже даже не страх — ужас. 

— Почему… — начала было она, но Уолш не позволил ей закончить. Резко переведя дуло пистолета на Гордона, Уолш посмотрел на него с таким зашкаливающим количеством искренней ненависти в глазах, что сложно было представить, как всё это вообще могло поместиться в одном человеке и не разорвать его на куски. И отчего-то Гордон очень сильно сомневался, что дело было в том, что он сбежал с работы.

— Ты! — крикнул Уолш. — Тебя эта сука сюда привела? 

Гордон только безмолвно открыл рот, не представляя, что ему на это ответить. Машинально он поднял руки, но что-то подсказывало ему, что вряд ли это остановит мистера Уолша. Ещё это что-то подсказывало, что он, наверное, сейчас должен дрожать от страха и умолять не стрелять ему в голову, но по какой-то невнятной причине Гордон оставался почти спокойным, разве что пульс стучал в горле немного быстрее обычного, словно это был не первый раз, когда кто-то направлял на него оружие. 

— Если ты не можешь его убить, я это сделаю! — Уолш положил палец на курок, но так и не успел выстрелить, а Гордон не успел подумать, что сейчас умрёт. Единственной, кто успел что-то сделать, была Мэрри: за мгновение до выстрела она резко обернулась на Уолша и выхватила что-то из кармана плаща. 

Пронзительный свист разорвал воздух — Уолш упал на спину и уже больше не поднимался. По его лицу, навсегда теперь застывшему в гримасе злости, медленно растекались густые кровавые слёзы.

И Гордон, наконец, понял.

Он не понял того, чего хотел понять: он всё ещё не понимал, что происходит вокруг него, и он не понял, откуда взялась пустота, в которую утекают его воспоминания, и он не понял, почему на весь город нет ни одних часов. Но он понял кое-что куда более страшное: он понял, что за всё это время так и не додумался задать самый очевидный и самый важный вопрос. 

— Мэрри, — позвал он негромко. Мэрри, посреди полутьмы и плавающей в столпах света каменной пыли. — Кто ты?

Мэрри улыбнулась очень, невыносимо грустной улыбкой. Мэрри улыбнулась, а её глаза — нет. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать наверняка: она ему не ответит, сколько бы раз Гордон ни спрашивал. А сколько раз он её уже спрашивал? 

— Прости, — сказала Мэрри тихо и бесконечно виновато. — Тебя не должно было тут быть. Ты не должен был приходить. Но скоро всё закончится. Ты будешь в порядке. Я обещаю.

Голос Мэрри дрогнул, будто она собиралась заплакать, но в последний момент всё-таки передумала.

Она никогда не была той, кто отвечает на вопросы. Если подумать, то от одного её присутствия вопросов становилось только больше. Гордон молча, бессильно наблюдал, как Мэрри убирает своё странное оружие и как заменяет его устройством со множеством кнопок и большим, с ладонь размером экраном. Когда Мэрри коснулась экрана своим тонким пальцем, воздух вокруг дрогнул, как он обычно дрожит от сильной жары над горячей дорогой вдали — дрогнул воздух, дрогнул бетон, дрогнуло виднеющееся сквозь недостроенные стены небо, будто сама реальность вдруг оказалась у неё в подчинении.

Гордон не смог вдохнуть, и выдохнуть тоже не смог. Пока реальность трепетала вокруг них, проседая, становясь всё более блёклой с каждым нажатием кнопки, пока небо и бетон превращались в бесконечный ряд из полупрозрачных нулей и единиц, Гордон чувствовал, как пустота захлёстывает его с новой, невиданной прежде силой.


	4. глава первая

Гордон проснулся раньше будильника, но не открывал глаза до тех пор, пока мерзкий механический писк не взорвался в утренней тишине: какое-то время он вслушивался в шуршание по мокрому асфальту колёс ранних машин, и в пронзительный щебет птиц за окном, и в долгое, мелодичное завывание ветра. Странно, но голова у Гордона совсем не болела, хотя он едва ли помнил, как вообще дошёл вчера до дома, только в горле застряла неприятная саднящая сухость. Когда будильник всё-таки зазвонил, Гордон демонстративно поморщился и кое-как выкатился из-под одеяла в холодное осеннее утро.

Проходя мимо подёрнутого слоем пыли зеркала в коридоре, он обнаружил, что почему-то на нём были носки и брюки, но не было рубашки. Из-за этого Гордон почти ожидал обнаружить у себя на кухне хозяйничающую там как у себя дома Мэрри, но если она и приходила, то уже давно ушла, а ворвавшийся в распахнутые окна ветер развеял запах её духов. Это было очень похоже на Мэрри: уйти, ничего за собой не оставив. 

Машинально, Гордон включил радио, но отчего-то вместо привычной музыки или, на крайний случай, выпуска новостей, из колонок донеслось только неприятный механический стрёкот помех. Пожав плечами, Гордон отключил помехи и отправился готовить кофе. В желудке висело неприятное ощущение пустоты, но при одной мысли об омлете или жирном беконе к горлу подкатывал комок тошноты, так что Гордон решил подождать до ланча, когда похмелье немного поутихнет. Повисшая в комнате тишина изо всех сил давила на психику: то, что нужно утром понедельника, Гордону ведь не хотелось убить себя достаточно сильно без посторонней помощи, верно?

Первый глоток кофе едва не застрял в горле, словно Гордон проглотил комок пыли. В растерянности он уставился на чашку: с каких это пор кофе стал казаться ему настолько мерзким? Ужасные новости, с учётом того, как часто кофе оказывается его единственной трапезой за день. Гордон продолжил давиться им какое-то время, сидя за обеденным столом, пока не понял, что опаздывает. Это должно было бы заставить Гордона перемещаться в пространстве хоть чуточку быстрее, но в итоге он плюнул и всё равно потратил ещё пятнадцать минут на горячий душ, в котором под тёплыми струями воды чуть не заснул к чёртовой матери. 

Из дома Гордон вышел со всё ещё влажными волосами, о чём тут же пожалел, как только столкнулся с порывом ветра.

Гордон работал младшим редактором в издании «Тайны науки» — это был неприметный журнальчик с незначительным тиражом, который изредка можно было встретить в киосках у метро. Гордон редактировал там всякие научно-познавательные тексты уже третий год; зарплата была небольшой, но на жизнь хватало, да и не то, чтобы Гордону приходилось тратиться на кого-то, кроме себя, и, иногда, Мэрри, когда та позволяла купить ей бокал шампанского или чего покрепче. До этого он был занят тем, что получал научную степень по физике: про Гордона говорили, что в нём достаточно ума и здравой степени мизантропии, чтобы стать лауреатом Нобелевской Премии, но как-то не сложилось. Не с теми людьми работал, не теми проектами занимался, так никуда и не пробился, не хватило финансирования — тысячи других причин, и вот как-то незаметно для самого себя Гордон застрял в одноэтажном здании с железной дверью недалеко от центра города. Коллеги его недолюбливали, он их — тоже. 

Изо дня в день Гордон читал примерно одинаковые статьи, изредка, раз-два в год, писал что-нибудь сам, в основном по случаю каких-нибудь локальных конференций, на которые по делам семейным или ещё каким-нибудь другим отмазкам никак не попадали репортёры, и, хотя технически это не было работой Гордона, он всё равно за неё брался — но только ради того, чтобы, в случае чего, можно было в нужный момент это припомнить. 

Тот день выдался совсем тухлым — не то чтобы обычно в редакции кипела жизнь. Придя почти на полчаса позже положенного, Гордон сел за свой стол в дальнем углу, мгновенно закурил, взял из кипы папок, успевшей вырасти на его столе за то время, пока он опаздывал, самую верхнюю, и приступил к редактуре. Это была ужасно скучная, наполненная максимально уродливыми словесными оборотами статья о бозоне Хиггса, и Гордон периодически морщился по мере чтения, очень громко чиркал по бумаге карандашом и бормотал оскорбления в адрес автора. Он знал, что то и дело сидящие с ним в крохотной комнате коллеги бросали на него крайне недовольные взгляды, но никто из них так и не решился попросить его вести себя тише. В какой-то мере это даже забавляло, но не так сильно, чтобы обратить на это хоть сколько-то своего внимания.

К обеду, когда большая часть людей разбежалась по ближайшим кафе и ларькам, редакция совсем опустела. Это, пожалуй, было единственное её состояние, которое Гордон мог принять. Хорошо, допустим, не мог: вокруг было всё ещё слишком много шелеста бумажных страниц, цоканья клавиш и негромких вдохов, чтобы Гордон действительно смог это вытерпеть, но это всё равно лучше, чем было до этого. По крайней мере, все, кто сидел в непосредственной близости от его рабочего стола (увы, редакция была слишком маленькой, и даже забившись в самый дальний угол Гордон всё равно был вынужден существовать с коллегами в одном пространстве), разошлись, формируя вокруг него мёртвую зону. А это значило, никаких презрительный взглядов и качания головой, которые нужно будет делано игнорировать. Гордон и так считал, что у них в редакции слишком много лишних людей. Господи, и чем только они целыми днями занимаются? Иногда ему казалось, что они пишут одни и те же тексты сутки напролёт, а он потом эти одни и те же тексты вынужден редактировать.

Бросив взгляд на кипу бумаг, которая, казалось, так и не стала меньше, Гордон тяжело и очень протяжно вздохнул, будто пытался одновременно выразить этим выдохом всё своё отношение к происходящему вокруг, и задохнуться к чёртовой матери, чтобы больше не иметь с этим дела. Но если бы задушить себя было так просто — хотя Гордон не стал бы утверждать, что это не просто, он всего лишь говорил, что это не так просто, — он бы уже давным-давно это сделал. Впрочем, Гордон знал куда более социально приемлемые способы наносить ущерб себе и своему здоровью: с этой мыслью он встал с кресла и бесшумно выскользнул на улицу. Конечно, в целом на улице было больше людей, чем в офисе, но, если Гордон пристроится между стеной и лестницей, и, если к нему не решит пристать кто-нибудь из возвращающихся с обеда коллег, он будет в порядке. К тому же, пускай Гордон, быть может, осознавал это только очень смутно, он надеялся, что сможет поймать тот момент, когда Мэрри выйдет из-за угла и направится к их двери. Мэрри обычно появлялась примерно в это время, если появлялась, так что либо Гордон увидит её в течении следующих трёх минут, либо не увидит сегодня вообще. Эта мысль заставила Гордона закатать рукав пиджака, чтобы свериться с часами: Мэрри должна вот-вот прийти.

На его запястье не было часов. Это заставило Гордона на мгновение замереть: не то, что их там не было, а то, что он на полном серьёзе ожидал их там увидеть. Для чего ему часы? Он и так знает, сколько времени, ведь… 

Гордон почувствовал, как внутри, начиная от задней стенки горла, вниз спустился мерзкий, липкий комок дрожи, заставляющий дыхание машинально ускориться в попытках её унять. Гордон знал это чувство стремительно разрастающейся пустоты слишком хорошо. Обычно оно вылезало наружу, когда он сидел дома поздним вечером, или когда пил один, спрятавшись куда-нибудь подальше, или, особенно сильно, когда лежал в кровати ночью, а рядом, разбросав волосы по подушке, лежала Мэрри, то ли уже уснув, то ли просто сделав вид. Но оно никогда не ударяло по нему в офисе, когда он был занят неприятной и монотонной, но спасительно отвлекающей работой. С пару секунд Гордон пытался отыскать в себе очаг пустоты, что-то, что заставило её появиться, но от этого стало настолько невыносимо хуже, что он сделал то, что делал всегда: затолкал все неприятные мысли обратно. Не думать всегда помогало.

Он чиркнул зажигалкой. Получилось не в первого раза. Руки дрожали, в том числе, но не только, от холода: утренний ветер успел поутихнуть, но теплее от этого не стало. Казалось, от этого холод только стал ещё гуще и теперь тяжело плавал в воздухе. Гордон сделал затяжку, и сигаретный дым провалился в желудок, оставляя там неприятное, тянущее ощущение. Из-за этого горький привкус табака, смолы и всего того, что затолкали внутрь сигареты, казался ещё более мерзким. Настолько мерзким, что после пары особенно тошнотворных затяжек Гордон с пару мгновений даже рассматривал вариант затушить едва начатую сигарету, пока не стало совсем плохо. Но очень скоро он решил, что нет, он не станет так делать. Гордон хорошо себя знал. Он знал, что, если сейчас он отбросит сигарету, не сгоревшую даже наполовину, то завтра утром, а может, и того раньше, уже сегодня поздней ночью, когда он откроет пачку и не обнаружит там ничего, он проклянёт себя за расточительство. Так что нет уж, к чёрту — и Гордон продолжил давиться дымом, большая часто которого, казалось, так и оставалась внутри него, цепляясь за лёгкие и оседая в горле. По правде говоря, это был самый худший вариант, который только мог прийти в голову нормальному человеку, но, во-первых, Гордон не считал себя нормальным человеком, во-вторых, если совсем откровенно, ему уже было плевать. Эта последняя мысль была тем единственным, что заставило его докурить сигарету почти до фильтра. К тому моменту, как Гордон вернулся в редакцию, его уже слегка мутило.

Ничего. Это не будет первым разом, когда Мэрри — _Мэрри, Мэрри, Мэрри,_ где же ты, чёрт возьми? — решила не появиться. Это просто значило, что у Гордона есть теперь два варианта: он может всё-таки накинуть пальто, выйти из редакции в ближайшее кафе или закусочную, закинуть в себя что-нибудь и надеяться на лучшее, либо он может продолжать игнорировать попытки собственного организма призвать его к ответственности. Как профессиональный саморазрушитель, Гордон выбрал второе. 

Он подошёл к стоящей в углу старой кофе-машине, которой, казалось, было больше лет, чем всем здесь присутствующим вместе взятым (впрочем, не то, чтобы Гордон когда-либо интересовался, кому тут сколько лет). Кофе в ней был всегда был словно разбавленным каким-то невероятным количеством воды, что, впрочем, не спасало его от омерзительно крепкого привкуса, но даже так это не было бы самым отвратительным из того, что Гордону приходилось заливать в себя. Взяв с полки чью-то кружку, которая совершенно точно не принадлежала Гордону, потому что он не собирался приносить в это место хоть что-то своё, он наполнил её крепким кофе, кажется, даже кофе-то и не пахнущим. Он вроде как надеялся, что это хорошая идея, но, едва сделав несколько глотков, понял, что нет, плохая. Как будто где-то в одном из этих глотков была та самая последняя капля, которая заставила его тело решить, что нет, всё, заколебал — и Гордон почувствовал, как кофе просится обратно. Ужасные новости мгновенно превратились в катастрофические. Отставив чашку в сторону, Гордон быстрым шагом пошёл в туалет и, щёлкнув замком на двери, склонился над раковиной. Его пальцы мелко дрожали, словно от холода.

Он в порядке. Всё, что должно было оставаться внутри него, там и осталось — хотя, если честно, Гордону казалось, что в любое мгновение это может измениться. Но это, должно быть, просто похмелье. Очень сильное похмелье, учитывая, как сильно его мажет с самого утра, но, правда, как будто с ним такое впервые. Возможно, ему правда стоило бы попробовать съесть что-нибудь. На этом этапе хуже ему уже стать не может, так что терять ему особо и нечего. Обеденный перерыв прошёл только наполовину, да и в крайнем случае он всегда сможет отпроситься у мистера Уолша, сказать ему что-нибудь про то, что заработался и забыл поесть. Он поверит, потому что у Гордона определённо лицо человека, который может забыть поесть. Обычно в такие моменты рядом оказывалась Мэрри с контейнером, в котором лежали сэндвичи и ещё какая-нибудь ерунда вроде салата, и этого хватало, чтобы Гордон смог не загнуться до вечера. Но сегодня Мэрри… 

Мэрри, Мэрри, Мэрри. 

Гордон понятия не имел, где она. Он готов был поклясться, что видел её совсем недавно, но когда и при каких обстоятельствах это произошло, вспомнить не мог. Если судить по прошлому опыту, скорее всего они пили вместе, и Мэрри ушла задолго до того, как Гордон успел проснуться, но в реальности могло произойти всё, что угодно. Гордон постарался вспомнить, но от этого дрожь, сводившая его тело, только усилилась. Его трясло снаружи, но изнутри его трясло ещё сильнее, словно вместе с кофе он проглотил кусок льда, и теперь его внутренности стремительно замерзали. На всякий случай Гордон приложил ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь померять температуру, но почувствовал только холод собственных пальцев. Ощущение пустоты снова начало подниматься, так и не успев толком улечься, и почему-то Гордон был почти уверен, что в этот раз он не сможет просто взять и затолкать всё это обратно. Оно, физическое или психологическое, или чёрт его уже знает, какое, не хотело обратно. Как будто каждый раз, когда Гордону удавалось сделать шаг назад и сбежать от этого, что-то снова толкало его вперёд, что-то снова вытаскивало на поверхность все мысли, заставляющие пустоту расти быстрее — Гордон не знал, что и почему, и, куда важнее, он не хотел знать. 

Стук в дверь едва не заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Гордон? — раздался по ту сторону голос одного из коллег, ни имени, ни фамилии которого Гордон не помнил. — Тебя там шеф хочет видеть.

Гордон порывисто вдохнул. Честное слово, это было очень невзаимно, потому что Гордон не хотел видеть никого, особенно пахнущего сладкими сигариллами Уолша, но как будто кто-то когда-то интересовался его мнением. Он не хотел никого видеть и в любой другой день, но сегодня это нежелание достигло каких-то совсем невероятных размеров. 

— Сейчас буду, — выдавил он из себя, включая воду, чтобы смыть с лица выступивший пот. Гордон надеялся хоть как-то привести себя в порядок, но, заглянув в зеркало, понял, что выглядит бледным, невыспавшимся и не евшим три дня. Но вообще-то бледным, невыспавшимся и не евшим три дня он выглядел всегда, так что это вовсе не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Так что, если ему удастся дойти до кабинета начальника, не упав при этом в обморок, никто его ни в чём не заподозрит. Хотя, может, это было бы и к лучшему: если бы он упал в обморок, ему не пришлось бы иметь дело со всем этим. Умей Гордон падать в обмороки по собственному желанию, он бы только этим целыми днями и занимался бы. Обморок, как средство избегания ответственности — это почти как самоубийство, только временно. Очень удобно.

Это, конечно, неправда. Это просто самообман, но Гордону нужно было думать о чём-то отвлечённом, потому что он, кажется, переоценил собственные возможности, и сейчас ему придётся отлипнуть от стены, а у него коленки трясутся. 

Большая часть их редакции раскинулась на первом этаже, но, чтобы добраться до кабинета мистера Уолша, нужно было подняться на второй. Лестница была небольшая, всего десять ступеней — Гордон знал точное количество, потому что пересчитал их, пока пытался забраться наверх. Его дыхание сбилось уже к ступени седьмой, а оно и до этого не то чтобы было ровным. Толкнув, наконец, дверь в кабинет, Гордон зашёл внутрь и тут же застыл на месте.

Мужчина, стоявший у окна против света и смотревший на Гордона взглядом, который он не столько видел, сколько чувствовал, совершенно точно не был мистером Уолшем. Но даже не это было тем, что заставило Гордона замереть. Гордон его знал. Он знал это лицо и этот взгляд. Абсолютно всё в этом было невероятно неправильно. 

Гордон почувствовал, как его накрывает волной боли. Это не была физическая боль от удара или раны, с этим он смог бы справиться: это была ноющая боль от чего-то, засевшего глубоко-глубоко внутри, которую нельзя вылечить лекарствами и таблетками, но можно залить алкоголем и заглушить нежеланием думать о её источнике. Гордон попытался сделать вдох, но у него не вышло.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — совершенно будничным, совершенно ровным тоном заметил мужчина, словно в его присутствии тут не было ничего странного. Словно ничего странного не было вообще ни в чём, и как вообще Гордон мог хоть на мгновение допустить, что это не так? Гордон попытался собраться с мыслями, но они тут же разбежались снова.

— Давление, — соврал Гордон. Он почему-то ощутил нестерпимое желание оправдаться за себя, хотя он не оправдывался в принципе ни перед кем, даже перед Мэрри. Гордон знал, что мужчина ему не поверил.

— Присаживайся, — только и сказал тот. Гордон не стал возражать, но только потому, что не был уверен в том, что сможет удержаться на ногах, если так пойдёт и дальше. Он знал это лицо. Он не мог разглядеть его — тени были слишком глубокими, — но его разум сам достроил все детали. И он знал этот взгляд, выверено спокойный и холодный. Но это был не тот мерзкий, жуткий холод, что сейчас разливался внутри него, это был привычный, безопасный холод. Это был взгляд человека, который отлично понимает, что происходит вокруг и, в отличие от Гордона, всё контролирует.

— Когда ты в последний раз ел? — спросил он. Вопрос казался очень повседневным. Он задал этот вопрос так же, как этот вопрос обычно задавала Мэрри, только Мэрри не пыталась спрятать беспокойства в голосе. Гордон не знал этого наверняка, но чувствовал на уровне инстинктов. 

— Не помню, — ответил Гордон прежде, чем успел задуматься над ответом. Не задумываться было безопаснее. Не вспоминать было безопаснее. Но уже поздно. Когда новая волна пронзительно холодной пустоты захлестнула его с новой силой, Гордон отчётливо осознал: на самом деле, он соврал. На самом деле, он помнил. В последний раз он ел — пытался поесть, — когда искал Мэрри. А почему он её искал? Гордон был уверен, что, позволь он себе задуматься об этом хоть на мгновение, он бы узнал. Но он не хотел знать. И, хотя этого он тоже на самом деле знать не хотел, Гордон всё равно спросил:

— Где мистер Уолш?

Мужчина коротко усмехнулся.

— И правда, где? — ответил он достаточно наигранно, чтобы дать понять, что прекрасно он всё знает. И, хотя Гордону совершенно не нужно было сейчас ничего говорить, он всё равно сказал.

— Я не помню.

На самом деле, он не не помнил. Он не хотел помнить. Не помнить было легче. Не помнить было безопаснее. Каждый раз, когда он пытался помнить, каждый раз, когда его сознание начинало замечать всё, что не так вокруг него, становилось только хуже. Это нужно перепереть. Как приступ болезни или паническую атаку. Тогда он будет в порядке.

Но _он_ — он не даст Гордону этого сделать. Он это всё нарочно. Толкает его сделать тот шаг навстречу пустоте и боли, который Гордону очень не хочется делать. Это просто невыносимо, потому что каждое сказанное им слово бьёт именно туда, куда нужно. Каждое сказанное им слово — это как удар по лицу наотмашь. С каждым сказанным им словом Гордон вынужден вспоминать всё сильнее. Он прямо как Мэрри, только Мэрри толкает его назад, а этот засранец толкает вперёд, и никого из них вообще не интересует, чего хочет Гордон. Но это — всё это — не о нём, не так ли? Он в порядке, это со всем вокруг него что-то не так. Гордон закрыл глаза, стараясь утопить боль темнотой по ту сторону век.

Но уже поздно. Он уже заметил. Это как трещина на стене: если ты увидел её один раз, то уже не сможешь развидеть снова. Ты можешь делать вид, что её нет, и ты можешь прикрыть её картиной, но ты всё равно будешь знать, что она где-то там. Вместо темноты Гордон видел улыбку Мэрри, улыбку на грани слёз из того момента, когда они с ней виделись в последний раз. Она, конечно же, хотела, как лучше. Она была права, в конце концов: Гордона не должно было тут быть. Она хотела, как лучше, но каждый раз загоняла его всё дальше и глубже в пустоту. Вместо темноты Гордон видел размазанные огоньки холодного искусственного света и гладкие железные стены.

— Доктор.

Он резко открыл глаза, красные от недосыпа. 

— Сколько времени?

Доктор машинально усмехнулся, хотя на самом деле ему было совсем-совсем не до смеха. Пустота наполнила его, перелилась за края и неслышно разорвала его на части. 

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Не ношу с собой часов. 

_Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Элисон — Элисон, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Разумеется, я буду в порядке._


	5. глава пятая

Доктору не нравилось это место. Он никогда не был в восторге от тюрем, даже если по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств он попадал туда не в качестве заключённого. Но эта конкретная тюрьма нравилась ему ещё меньше, чем все те, в которых ему когда-либо приходилось бывать. Для начала, эта тюрьма даже не была похожа на тюрьму, скорее на больницу — что, впрочем, было совсем неудивительно. Здесь было тихо и стерильно, и искусственный свет был слишком холодным, и вместо суровых надзирателей по коридорам ходили уставшие люди в белых халатах. 

Выходя из Тардис, Доктор спиной чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд Мастера, в котором так и читалось «я не буду тебя останавливать, но считаю, что это ужасная затея, и кончится она плохо», но Мастер говорил ему это так часто, что эта фраза уже начала терять смысл. Настолько часто, вообще-то, что в последнее время он перестал произносить её вслух, и просто подразумевал всеми возможными способами. Доктор лишний раз за порог выйти не мог, не словив на себе этот взгляд — но ничего, живой. 

Снаружи их уже ждали. Их встречала немолодая, уставшего вида женщина со светлыми, ещё не седыми, но уже потерявшими былую яркость волосами и глубоко отпечатавшимися вокруг глаз синяками. Доктор не узнал её, но догадался, что перед ним.

— Вы, должно быть, Доктор, — сказала она, протягивая Доктору руку. «Должно быть». Как будто кто-то другой мог материализовать синюю будку из воздуха, в самом деле. — Отец много про вас рассказывал. Всегда мечтала с вами познакомиться.

Доктор пожал тонкую, сухую руку, улыбнувшись стандартно вежливой улыбкой, достаточно убедительной, чтобы сойти за искреннюю. Если бы профессор Стоун и в самом деле так много рассказывал о Докторе, его дочь не горела бы таким желанием с ним встретиться. Доктор знал Стоуна, но они не были друзьями. Доктор даже подозревал, что в какой-то момент Стоун начал его недолюбливать. Доктор же относился к нему со здравой степенью уважения: профессор Стоун был одним из тех людей, которые стремятся делать добро, но заканчивают всегда очень плохо. Правда, в большинстве случаев у них просто не хватает интеллекта на то, чтобы причинить вселенной хоть мало-мальски заметный ущерб — у Стоуна, увы, хватило. Благими намерениями и всё такое. Впрочем, даже он бы ужаснулся, узнав, насколько сильно его дочь его переплюнула. Это было не что-то такое, во что Доктор стал бы добровольно вмешиваться, чтобы остановить, но при любых других ситуациях он точно не стал бы этому способствовать. Единственной причиной, по которой он вообще пришёл сюда, была та здоровая степень уважения, которая обязывала его сделать одолжение дочери мёртвого человека, который так сильно хотел изменить мир к лучшему.

— Крайне польщён, — ответил Доктор. Ни одна из посетивших его в этот момент мыслей не отразилась на его лице. — А, да. Это Элисон, моя спутница. Элисон — доктор Линда Стоун.

Элисон и Линда обменялись приветливыми рукопожатиями — если приветливость Элисон и была правдивой, то исключительно из-за неведения перед тем, что тут вообще происходит. Впрочем, Доктор не сомневался, что о том, что _что-то_ здесь должно происходить, Элисон уже догадалась: во-первых, они никогда не оказывались в местах, где ничего не происходило, а во-вторых, ну, если бы Элисон была настолько глупой, чтобы не замечать очевидного, духу бы её на Тардис не было.

— Итак, — сказала Линда, складывая ладони вместе. Доктор буквально чувствовал её напряжение. — Наверное, начнём с небольшой экскурсии?

Доктор не стал возражать. Слушать, что Линда там говорила, пока они ходили от коридора к коридору и от комнаты к комнате, он тоже не стал. Он и так очень хорошо представлял себе, как тут всё работает. Элисон наоборот внимательно слушала каждое слово Линды, и чем больше та рассказывала, тем сильнее беспокойство проявлялось на её лице. Кажется, она начинала понимать. 

Как он и говорил, профессор Стоун стремился изменить мир к лучшему. У него была эта революционная идея лечить психически больных людей с помощью виртуальной реальности — революционная и отвратительная идея, о которой Стоун говорил с таким блеском в глазах, с каким дети обычно рассказывают родителям об особенно интересной школьной экскурсии. Когда Доктор услышал об этом впервые, то разнёс эту идею в пух и прах, что, скорее всего, и стало первой ступенью в бесконечной лестнице недолюбливания. Сейчас он жалел, что не сделал большего. Но, сказать по правде, тогда он не рассчитывал, что идея Стоуна когда-нибудь перестанет быть просто идеей. Он не знал, как именно Стоуну удалось выбить грант — видимо, работал с теми людьми, занимался теми проектами и каким-то чудом всё-таки пробился, — но проект запустили. Всё было так хорошо — но, как это всегда бывает, только поначалу. Они построили здание, не такое большое, как это, впрочем, и наняли людей, хотя не так много, как сейчас, но это была новая больница со светлыми стенами и идеально чистыми полами, и блестящими от солнечного света окнами, и молодыми специалистами в свежих халатах со свежими лицами, которые ещё не успели возненавидеть свою жизнь. Конечно, круглая сумма ушла на одно только программирование сложного алгоритма виртуального пространства, но даже Доктор не мог не признать, насколько умело она в итоге была сделана. Всё было так хорошо, пока они не открылись.

Никто не хотел приходить.

Никто не хотел отдавать себя или своих близких на попечение бездушной машине, а те, у кого всё-таки находилось для этого достаточно денег и безрассудства — в основном, борющиеся со стрессом бизнесмены и магнаты с больными Альцгеймером родителями, — хотели результата здесь и сейчас. Даже при всё своём отношении к этой затее Доктор мог понять, как профессор Стоун чувствовал себя в тот момент: как если бы он — в его понимании, разумеется — изобрёл лекарство от всех болезней, но это лекарство никто не принимает. Пациенты быстро пропали, инвесторы были не довольны, молодые и начинающие ненавидеть свою жизнь специалисты быстро ушли. В конце концов, однажды больницу просто закрыли. Это было настолько антиклиматично, что Доктор невольно гадал, что было бы, сложись всё по-другому: как бы сильно он не любил оказываться правым всегда и во всём, он не мог не признавать, что иногда он всё-таки ошибался. Сейчас никакого смысла думать об этом уже не было. Доктор даже не знал, как именно в итоге закончил профессор Стоун: спился ли, умер ли от сердечного приступа в свои даже по людским меркам слишком ранние для этого годы, или ещё что. И было бы так здорово, если бы на этой печальной ноте всё закончилось. Но потом на сцене возникла Линда Стоун.

Доктор бросил взгляд на эту сухую, бледную женщину, что рассказывала Элисон о _механизме искусственного корректирования работы нейронов_. Он назвал бы это проще: промывка мозгов. Судя по игнорируемому Линдой выражению лица Элисон в этот момент, она была того же мнения. 

До этого дня Доктору не приходилось встречаться, да и в общем-то слышать о Линде. Хотя технически они, как и её отец, принадлежали к одному научному сообществу, у Доктора этих сообществ было столько в таком огромном количестве времён, что, если бы он попытался следить за жизнью и семьями тех, с кем ему приходилось там пересекаться, у Доктора бы не осталось времени на то, чтобы моргать, чего уж говорить об остальном. Но он изучил личное дело Линды прежде, чем встретиться с ней. Линда была из той категории детей известных научных деятелей, которые занимаются тем же самым, чем занимался когда-то их родитель, и в которых никогда не увидят чего-то большего, чем тень их отца или матери. Никто не узнал бы Линду Стоун, но все узнали бы дочку профессора Стоуна. Окажись Доктор на её месте, он бы сделал всё, чтобы его имя никогда не употреблялось в таком контексте, но Линду это, похоже, более чем не волновало. Казалось, наоборот, роль тени отца её вполне устраивала. 

Если она и была тенью, то куда более тёмной, чем когда-то был её отец. При всех его недостатках, у профессора Стоуна были принципы. Доктор был уверен, что, откажись Стоун от таких-то идей, пойди он там-то на компромисс, и его проект остался бы жив. Да, вывернутым наизнанку и перекроенным людьми, не имеющими с ним ничего общего, и прогнувшимся под нужды капитализма, но рабочим и живым. Профессор Стоун не пошёл на такое — его дочь пошла. Не успела ещё трава прорасти на могиле её покойного отца, как Линда уже продала полученные по наследству права на технологию местной компании-гиганту межпланетного масштаба, которая ничего общего не имела с отраслью виртуальной реальности, но очень хотела быть социально ответственной. Подвох был в том, что большие боссы Галактик Инновейшнс не хотели спонсировать больницу: в этом времени никто не любит больницы, особенно те, в которых лежали люди с поехавшей кукушкой. Это всегда напоминает всем о том, что они и их близкие в любой момент могут оказаться на больничной койке, стоит только чему-нибудь в их жизни пойти не так. Но зато все любят тюрьмы, особенно когда деньги на эти тюрьмы выделяются не из налогов, а их кармана социально ответственной компании, которой так стремилась стать Галактик Инновейшнс. Линда подписала бумаги, и ей выделили новое здание и новых молодых специалистов, и новые деньги на новую виртуальную реальность, которая теперь была под завязку забита самыми отшибленными преступниками в этом и ещё десяти соседних квадрантах космоса. Конечно, туда попадали только те, кому всё равно не светило когда-либо выйти. Могло показаться, что это очень гуманно: пускай все убийцы, насильники и психопаты варятся в фантазии, пока их настоящие тела мирно умирают в холодных капсулах, а общество спит себе спокойно. Доктора от этого просто тошнило.

Конечно, с его стороны было бы невероятно лицемерно отрицать идею тюрем в принципе, припоминая, что, не смотря на всё то сложное, что между ними происходит, Мастер всё ещё технически его пленник. Доктор не отрицал. Но в мифическую исправительную функцию тюрем он не верил тоже: господи, ему даже далеко за примером ходить не нужно. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось, но Доктор не верил, что Мастер так уж сильно изменился за это время — это их отношения изменились. Честное слово, единственная причина, почему Мастер не убивал всех враждебно настроенных личностей (ну, помимо того, что он не мог выйти за пределы Тардис, но, если бы Мастер очень захотел кого-нибудь убить, вряд ли это так сильно ему бы помешало), заключалось в том же, почему Доктор старался всё-таки контролировать количество выпитого им за раз алкоголя — они не хотели друг друга разочаровывать. 

Да и потом, вопрос был, в сущности, не в том, нужно ли отправлять людей в тюрьмы, и поможет ли это. _Механизм искусственного корректирования работы нейронов_ — это здесь было по-настоящему страшным. Доктор назвал бы это промывкой мозгов. Потому что, да, он лично запрограммировал тело Мастера на то, чтобы тот не мог покинуть Тардис, но, во-первых, было за что, во-вторых, Мастер всё это прекрасно знал. Знание — это просто один из аспектов памяти, а память — это просто набор из стимулов, реакций и сигналов в нейронах мозга. Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще представляет, _насколько просто_ Доктору было бы изменить в памяти Мастера всё, что ему угодно. Он мог бы заставить Мастера забыть обо всех тех вещах, которые он делал, или приписать ему ещё с десяток, или перекроить всю его личность, или внедрить ему в сознание мысль о том, что он тут совершенно добровольно. Это было бы так невероятно, нереально просто, потому что Доктор собрал мозг Мастера своими руками, он лично туда вставил каждый провод и каждую микросхему. Он мог бы, но он никогда бы этого не сделал, ни в этой жизни, ни в какой-либо из следующих, ни с Мастером, ни с кем-либо ещё. И если Доктор когда-либо решит пожертвовать свободой выбора другого человека, то скорее всего это не Доктор, а его злобный двойник, и его нужно срочно пристрелить — а даже если это не двойник, то всё равно пристрелить, потому что Доктор лучше умрёт, чем когда-либо сделает что-то настолько противоречащее всему, во что он верит.

И это возводит всю эту ситуацию в просто максимальную степень ироничности. Достаточную, чтобы начать сомневаться в том, что уважение Доктора к покойному профессору Стоуну действительно было единственной причиной, по которой он согласился встретиться с Линдой.

К тому моменту, как Линда закончила, они дошли до центра управления. Это была просторная круглая комната, заставленная тяжёлыми компьютерами и пронизанная холодным светом. Всю противоположную двери сторону занимало огромное окно: если заглянуть в него, можно было увидеть уходящее вниз многоуровневое помещение, заставленное стеклянными кабинами, в каждой из которой мирно спал какой-нибудь серийный убийца или космический грабитель. Только навскидку Доктор начитал десять таких уровней, но на самом деле они уходили ещё глубже. Хотя в комнате никого кроме них не было, на каждом из множества экранов отражались цифры и показания того, что прямо сейчас происходило внутри виртуальной реальности.

— Значит, — сказала Элисон, недоверчиво оглядываясь по сторонам. Доктор не мог не заметить, как она избегала смотреть в окно. — Отсюда вы их контролируете? Разве это не опасно? Человеческий фактор и всё такое?

— Большая часть процессов автоматизирована, — пожала плечами Линда. — Но даже если что-то пойдёт не так, никто из них не заметит. Любое несоответствие воспринимается мозгом как должное. Например, внутри программы нарушается восприятие времени. Даже все часы пришлось убрать, чтобы они не путались.

— И как они живут без часов? — удивилась Элисон. Линда усмехнулась, словно это была какая-то шутка.

— Они не знают, что живут без часов, — ответила она. 

Элисон помолчала с пару мгновений. Какое-то время она боролась с собой, но потом, видимо, оставила эту затею и спросила:

— Но что, если они заметят?

Доктор едва сдержал улыбку. Он обожал, когда его спутники задают неудобные вопросы — одна из причин, по которой он вообще заводил спутников. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Линда отреагировала на это несколько более эмоционально, но Доктор и не ожидал многого от того, что ценит человеческую свободу воли настолько низко.

— Мы мониторим любую активность их мозга. Если программа обнаружит изменение в работе их психики, она запустит защитный алгоритм, заставляющий их испытывать чувство тревоги и страха. 

— Звучит… не очень полезно, — нахмурившись, сказала Элисон, изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать слова, которые не включали бы в себя такие понятия, как «бесчеловечно» и «жестоко». Доктор на её месте не стал бы так церемониться, но именно поэтому он пока предпочитал воздерживаться от комментариев.

— Ну, все эти люди — преступники, — заметила Линда, будто это её полностью оправдывало. — К тому же, большинству достаточно всего несколько раз подвергнуться такому воздействию, и они сами начнут подсознательно избегать столкновения с такими мыслями. Мы же не с ума их хотим свести, в конце концов.

— Как это благородно с вашей стороны, — пробормотал Доктор. Он обошёл Линду и сел в кресло самого главного человека в комнате — Доктор знал это, потому что кресло было самым центральным, а люди, считающие себя очень важными, всегда садятся в центре. — Это, конечно, очень занимательно, мисс Стоун, но, если вы позвали нас не для того, чтобы похвастаться, я бы попросил вас перейти к делу.

Он сделал это совершенно осознанно. Назвал её _мисс_ Стоун — не _доктор_ Стоун. Линда, впрочем, никак на это не отреагировала — хоть какая-то приятная черта характера в ней была, — и, подойдя к компьютеру, вывела на экран какие-то показатели. Женщина уже открыла было рот, чтобы начать объяснять, но Доктор жестом остановил её прежде, чем она успела сказать хоть слово. Он и без того прекрасно понимал, что это означает. Это — настоящая причина, по которой он тут.

Любая мало-мальски компьютеризированная тюрьма рано или поздно оказывается взломанной. Тюрьма, спрятанная внутри виртуальной реальности? Да будь Доктор хакером, он бы взломал её вдоль и поперёк просто чтобы показать, что он может. Впрочем, у этих ребят мотивы были куда более сложные. Доктор бы понял, если бы кто-то взломал систему, чтобы кого-то оттуда вытащить, но взламывать систему, чтобы забросить туда своих людей и убивать заключённых, у которых на первый взгляд не было ничего общего? Как будто они обладали какими-то невероятными знаниями, такими ужасными, что даже тюрьма, которая не даёт вспомнить, что это тюрьма, не была безопасным местом. Это было как минимум очень интересно. Как максимум — достаточно, чтобы Доктор сюда пришёл. 

— А вы пробовали выключить и включить снова? — спросил он после нескольких долгих минут изучения экрана. Шутки, конечно, шутками, но Доктор не мог не отдать должного хакерам: обойти такой сложный механизм защиты многого стоило, не говоря уже о том, что их человек внутри был не просто неконтролируемым — невидимым для всех систем. Скорее всего, они уже переписали под себя программу и теперь используют её для своей же выгоды. 

— Это невозможно, — ответила Линда, расценив слова Доктора как что-то куда более серьёзное, чем он имел в виду. — Массовое отключение приведёт к перегрузке систем. Живыми выберутся только десять процентов заключённых.

Доктор вскинул бровь, но решил промолчать. Это того не стоило — решил он.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Элисон, — если их там убьют, разве они не должны просто проснуться?

— Технически, они не спят, — поправил её Доктор. — Во сне мозг работает иначе. Сейчас их мозг работает так же, как при бодрствовании. Так что, если они, скажем, поранятся, мозг воспримет ранение как реальность. А если их убить, то…

— Они умрут на самом деле, — пробормотала Элисон. Она казалась расстроенной. Элисон путешествовала с ними уже какое-то время и успела на всякое насмотреться, и всё равно каждый раз продолжала реагировать на чужие смерти так… по-человечески. Доктор не был уверен, что помнит, как иметь с этим дело.

— Но вопрос в другом, — вдруг заявил Доктор, разворачиваясь в кресле в сторону Линды — не только чтобы срочно перевести тему, но и из-за этого в том числе. — Вашу систему безопасности взломали, и теперь жизни людей находятся под угрозой. Есть какая-то особая причина, почему вместо того, чтобы сообщить об этом вашим боссам и решить проблему, вы решили обратиться ко мне?

Линда неловко улыбнулась. 

— Вы… вы должны понимать, — негромко сказала она, опуская взгляд, — если они об этом узнают, проект остановят. Может, закроют вовсе. Я не… я не могу этого допустить.

— Даже ценой жизни людей? — спросил Доктор. Без осуждения. Без злости. Всего за одно мгновение Линда словно состарилась лет на десять. Доктору почти стало её жаль. Она и правда была просто тенью.

— Мой отец… потратил тридцать лет своей жизни на это, — ответила Линда. — Я не могу позволить этому умереть. Прошу, поймите…

— Понимаю, — совал Доктор. Это не было отсутствие убеждений — вдруг осознал он. Это были просто очередные благие намерения, ведущие всё туда же. — И теперь, так как вы не можете сделать ничего снаружи, вам нужен кто-то внутри, верно?

Линда коротко и как-то робко кивнула. 

На самом деле, это был отличный момент, чтобы одуматься. Отличный момент, чтобы понять, что это ужасная затея, и кончится она плохо, распрощаться с Линдой, закинуть Элисон в Тардис и улететь отсюда ко всем чертям. Вообще-то, у него было целых два часа на то, чтобы одуматься. Но почему-то вместо всего этого по истечении двух часов Доктор обнаружил себя в подобии больничной формы, сидящем в коридоре и ждущим, пока Линда и её команда закончат подготавливать его капсулу. 

Поймав своё отражение в одной из множества до блеска начищенных поверхностей, Доктор невольно поморщился. В этой одежде он казался себе ещё более бледным, чем обычно.

— Выглядит ужасно, — пожаловался он вслух. Элисон окинула его придирчивым взглядом.

— Что, никогда не видел себя в больничной одежде? — спросила она. Элисон стояла, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Она волновалась, хотя всеми силами старалась сделать вид, что это не так. Доктор ценил её попытки и решил подыграть.

— Ну, я никогда не лежал в больнице, — ответил он. — Только в морге. Хотя нет, стой, — спохватился Доктор, — это было другое тело. Тогда у меня был тяжёлый период. Я был весь из себя такой _байроновский_.

— В смысле, более байроновский, чем сейчас? 

Доктор собирался раздражённо закатить глаза, но от возмущения не смог этого сделать. Впрочем, чему он удивляется? Он знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Элисон всё-таки набралась у Мастера плохого. 

— Всё не было настолько плохо, — тут же попытался оправдаться Доктор. — С Мастером было хуже. Тёмные очки я ещё понимаю, но потом он перешёл к этническому стилю. Это было ужасно.

— Не звучит ужасно.

— Это потому, что ты не знаешь, какой у нас этнический стиль. Кажется, на Тардис что-то такое завалялось, напомни мне потом, когда мы закончим. 

Доктор собирался сказать ещё что-нибудь остроумное по поводу гардероба Мастера (ему не так часто предоставлялась такая возможность, обычно всё было наоборот), но двери мягко отворились, и в зал заглянула Линда, чтобы сказать, что всё готово. Теперь уже, наверное, было поздно одумываться. 

Они зашли в помещение с капсулами. По дороге Доктор невольно всматривался в безмятежные лица навечно потерянных в фантазии людей. Он не мог не думать о том, что сложить всё хоть немного иначе, и у него были бы все шансы оказаться в их рядах на совершенно других условиях.

— Доктор? — негромко позвала его Элисон. — Когда ты будешь, ну… внутри, разве ты не забудешь, зачем пришёл?

Доктор вздохнул. Он был уверен, что Элисон хотела задать этот вопрос уже какое-то время, но решилась только сейчас. Он остановился, невольно краем глаза заметив, как Линда тактично делает ещё несколько шагов вперёд: удивительно для кого-то, кто привык прослушивать и просматривать разговоры сотен людей в день.

— Элисон, — сказал он очень серьёзным тоном. — Я не хочу тебя оскорблять, но мой мозг превосходит мозги вас всех вместе взятых. Даже если, что очень маловероятно, я что-то забуду, для меня не составит большого труда всё вспомнить. Конечно, если ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случится…

— А если случится?

Чёрт. Доктор ненавидел, когда его спутники задают неудобные вопросы. Особенно когда он сам себя в них загонял. Доктор только сейчас обратил внимание, что в какой-то момент Элисон поймала его за руку. У неё была очень тёплая ладонь.

— Если что-то случится, то вы просто меня разбудите. 

Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но, кажется, за столько лет он забыл, как это правильно делается, и улыбка вышла очень фальшивой. Элисон всё ещё была рядом, пока его обматывали проводами и обкалывали иголками, и вкладывали в стеклянную камеру. 

— Доктор! Я помню, что ты говорил, но… Но ты будешь в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Элисон — Элисон, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. Доктор не успел ответить, потому что дверь камеры уже захлопнулась, но его губы очень отчётливо сложились в «Разумеется, я буду в порядке». А потом он упал в пустоту.


	6. глава шестая

Доктор резко и порывисто вдохнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что какая-то невидимая сила перемолола все его внутренности в фарш, перемешала, перевернула вверх-дном и поставила на место как ни в чём не бывало. Понемногу это ощущение начало утихать, вместе с целым вихрем наводнивших его голову воспоминаний, но Доктору всё равно потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Стоило ему это сделать, как он тут же уткнулся взглядом во взгляд Мастера — тот самый, который у Мастера обычно бывает, когда тот делает вид, что вообще не волнуется. Мастер стоял перед ним на одном колене, молча и терпеливо ожидая, пока Доктор будет в состоянии что-нибудь сказать. Это было как-то даже трогательно. Настолько, что склонная к саморазрушению часть Доктора тут же потребовала немедленно всё испортить.

— Даже не думай говорить «а я предупреждал», — негромко сказал он. Голос всё ещё звучал немного хрипло. 

— Я не собирался.

— Да, но ты _подразумевал_ это.

Доктор тяжело — не без чужой помощи — поднялся на ноги. Его всё ещё слегка трясло, но не так сильно, как всего пару мгновений назад. Казалось, стоило только его сознанию, всё это время бьющемуся о стену, перешагнуть наконец этот порог, как его начало отпускать — медленно, болезненно, но отпускать. Вместе с этим пришло осознание того, что всё, возможно, пошло не по плану. Но Доктор, разумеется, не собирался признавать этого вслух, поэтому поспешил, прежде чем Мастер действительно успел сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, перевести тему.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — спросил он. Доктор не стал уточнять, какой именно смысл он вкладывал в этот вопрос: не только потому, что и так прекрасно всё понимал, но и потому, что решил предоставить Мастеру возможность самому выбрать, какой смысл ему нравится больше. И, разумеется, Мастер остановился на том варианте, который не заставил бы его лишний раз проговаривать вслух очевидные вещи.

— Пришлось взломать программу, — невозмутимо ответил Мастер. Доктор коротко усмехнулся. Пришлось ему, господи. Может, для каких-нибудь обычных людей обойти местную систему защиты и было достижением, но для Мастера это всё равно, что кроссворд разгадать. Очень лёгкий кроссворд, надо добавить. К тому же, Доктор предполагал, что чем-то подобным всё в итоге и закончится.

— Значит, с мисс Стоун вы не поладили? 

— Мисс Стоун не оставила мне иного выбора, когда отказалась будить тебя, — сказал Мастер, и, поймав на себе очень недвусмысленный взгляд Доктора, добавил, — я её не убил.

В его голосе отчётливо читалось раздражение, но это было очень стандартное раздражение. Мастера такие вопросы — хотя технически Доктор ничего не спрашивал, но он подразумевал именно это, — всерьёз никогда не задевали, потому что не то, чтобы у Доктора не было повода их задавать. Это был скорее «Тебе обязательно спрашивать это каждый раз?»-тип раздражения. И потом, только потому, что Мастер не убил мисс Стоун, ещё не значило, что он не собирался этого сделать. Доктор был больше, чем уверен, что собирался.

Сказать по правде, действия Линды Доктора совершенно не удивили. Не потому, что с первой секунды их знакомства было очевидно, что она знает обо всём, что происходит, больше, чем говорит вслух, и не даже потому, что, без сомнений, утаила от него что-то важное. Скорее всего, Линда всё-таки не была плохим или жестоким человеком. Но всё, что она делала, было только ради того, чтобы сохранить работу её отца. И если она была хотя бы наполовину такой умной, каким был профессор Стоун, она понимала, что в ту же секунду, когда Доктор откроет глаза, он разрушит весь её маленький воображаемый мир ко всем чертям. Доктору хотелось бы думать, что она не собиралась так поступать с самого начала, просто в какой-то момент ей стало страшно. Страх иногда заставляет людей делать ужасные вещи. Впрочем, не Доктору обвинять её в безразличии к чужим жизням. Он сам уже очень давно не был уверен, что ему не наплевать. Иногда ему было.

Если бы мисс Стоун была хотя бы наполовину такой умной, каким был её отец, она бы знала, что чтобы остановить Доктора ей понадобится что-то посерьёзнее этого.

— Ну, раз уж ты всё равно здесь, — сказал Доктор самым невозмутимым тоном из возможных. Он надеялся, что Мастер понимал (а Мастер понимал), что благодарить его Доктор не намерен. Это было бы то же самое, что признаться в том, что что-то пошло не так, и он облажался, а Доктор ненавидел, когда его тыкают носом в его ошибки. — Займись делом, будь любезен.

— И под «делом» ты имеешь в виду?.. — спросил Мастер ещё более невозмутимо, так невозмутимо, будто они сейчас за чашкой чая беседу вели, а не стояли посреди созданной из нулей и единиц, выворачивающей мозги наизнанку реальности, по каждой поверхности которой Доктора мазало не далее, как пару минут назад. 

— Нужно их разбудить.

Нужно сделать то, что они должны были сделать с самого начала. Это сэкономило бы им время. Это сэкономило бы им парочку жизней. И одну тайну. Но, эй, Доктор не просто так сказал «их». Он не может уйти. Пока не может.

— Это… — начал было Мастер, но Доктор даже не дал ему закончить.

— Ужасная затея, и кончится она плохо, я знаю, — сказал он. На мгновение взгляд Мастера стал холоднее обычного.

Запоздало, Доктор понял: он знает. Мастер знает, что тут происходило. Мастер знает, что Доктор, вусмерть пьяный и пропахший сигаретным дымом до состояния неизбежного рака лёгких, стоял посреди тёмных улиц и думал о том, как просто было бы всё это закончить. Мастер знает, что Доктор всегда останавливался в самый последний момент, и каждый раз этот момент наступал чуточку позже. И Мастер знает, что всё то, что Доктор подавлял в себе в реальности, здесь бесцеремонно выдернуло наружу, просто чтобы не давать ему помнить. Про Мэрри он, скорее всего, знает тоже. И если Доктор больше всего ненавидит ошибаться, то Мастер больше всего ненавидит не контролировать. Зачастую, эти две вещи случаются одновременно.

— Дай мне десять минут, — негромко сказал Доктор, — я должен найти её.

Мэрри всё ещё где-то здесь. Где-то прячется, где-то ходит, где-то дышит. Она здесь единственная, кто в полной мере понимает, что происходит. Она здесь единственная, для кого происходящее имеет смысл. Недостающие кусочки, без которых паззл никак не собирается в картинку, лежат у неё в кармане, и если Доктор позволит ей просто уйти, то уже ничего не узнает. 

— У тебя есть пять, — ответил Мастер. Доктор коротко и невесело усмехнулся. На самом деле, он не рассчитывал на большее, но ему больше и не нужно. На этот раз всё иначе. На этот раз он знает, где искать. 

У самой двери Доктор обернулся, но Мастер уже исчез, будто его никогда тут и не было. Ушёл до того, как кто-нибудь из них успел сказать что-нибудь отвратительно сентиментальное. Доктор задержался ровно на пару мгновений и сбежал прежде, чем первые семена паранойи успели прорасти в его сознании. 

Искусственный мир уже начинал понемногу крошиться, как кусок мела под тяжёлой подошвой ботинка — понемногу, но с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее. Птицы, которые на самом деле не были птицами, застывали прямо в воздухе, разбрасывая по небу чёрные перья, и машины, которые на самом деле не были машинами, исчезали прямо с дорог и появлялись снова внутри друг друга, и прохожие, которые на самом деле не были прохожими, а просто были здесь, чтобы наполнить полупустой город, как НПС в игре, мелькали и проходили прямо сквозь стены, и застревали там, и, наконец, медленно начало проседать небо, то окрашиваясь в красные цвета заката, то темнея, то светлея снова. И посреди всего этого, на улицах, и в домах, и в парках, и в заплывших, покрытым рябью помехов табачным дымом кабаках, людей, настоящих, живых людей, одного за другим вырывало из их бесконечного сна, и пустота, что оставалась на их месте, словно неосторожно вытянутый из башенки дженги деревянный брусочек, постепенно рушила нереальность вокруг — ещё чуть-чуть, ещё минус пара деталек, и всё рухнет окончательно.

Доктор бежал сквозь распадающиеся на пиксели здания, стараясь не провалиться в очередную просевшую текстуру. Он знал дорогу. Он знал её слишком хорошо. Но теперь во всём этом был смысл: теперь Доктор понимал, почему, если не считать самых очевидных причин, он продолжал раз за разом возвращаться в это место. Теперь Доктор помнил, что именно на этого человека вышел первым, когда Мэрри пыталась застрелить того поздно ночью, как она сделала это с остальными, и именно там Мэрри изменила программный код в самый первый раз — одно только то, что он вообще это забыл, просто невероятно раздражало. 

К тому времени, как Доктор добрался до паба, от его вывески остались только ошмётки букв, а окна торчали где-то на уровне земли. Но дверь — дверь всё ещё была на месте. Когда Доктор дёрнул на себя ручку, которая на ощупь была совершенно никакой, словно его пальцы сжались на воздухе, какая-то часть его знала, что он уже опоздал. Какая-то часть его знала, что он пришёл как раз вовремя. 

Тело Пэрриша уже лежало лицом в барной стойке. Стакан, который он протирал всего парой минут ранее, так и остался висеть над ним в воздухе, будто поддерживаемый невидимой рукой. И, хотя крови не было, в грязном зале так и стоял запах слегка подпалившихся мозгов, почти перебивающий привкус дешёвой выпивки и табака. Мэрри сидела за дальним стулом на высоких ножках и вертела в руках бокал красного вина — в этом пабе такое в жизни не продавали. Пистолет лежал на стойке рядом, словно всем своим видом показывая, что больше скрываться она не намерена. Нет смысла. Увидев Доктора, она улыбнулась.

 _Мэрри_ улыбалась, а её глаза — нет.

— Я начала бояться, что ты не придёшь, — негромко сказала она, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Присаживайся. Скоро это место исчезнет, так что тебе лучше поторопиться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Доктор мрачно. Он не сдвинулся с места, только слегка поморщился, когда стакан взорвался на пиксели, разлетелся в стороны и собрался снова. 

— Ты уже спрашивал это когда-то, — заметила она.

— Да, — согласился Доктор. — И ты не ответила. 

Он подошёл ближе, настолько, что между ними теперь едва ли оставалось пара шагов. Последний кусок паззла был прямо перед ним — Доктору казалось, что стоит только протянуть руку, и всё, поймал. Но, если подумать, эта женщина всегда была гораздо большим, чем простым кусочком паззла, правда? Она была скорее как одна из тех древних, сложных головоломок, указывающих путь к таинственным сокровищам или открывающих двери в гробницу, с мелкими детальками и мистическими символами, и кучей сложный шифров. Она сжимала тонкую ножку бокала между подушечками пальцев, а когда делала глоток, вина не становилось меньше.

— Так как так вышло? — спросил Доктор, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. Деревянная поверхность слегка раскрошилась под его весом. — Я мало что о тебе знаю, но в одном я уверен: ты не убийца, Ривер.

Она рассмеялась. Её звонкий, болезненный смех отскочил от стен и пронзительным, едва различимым эхом повис среди ломающихся атомов и трескающихся молекул, смешался с ними и тоже треснул.

— Тогда ты знаешь обо мне ещё меньше, чем тебе кажется, — ответила Ривер. Доктор едва заметно нахмурился. Он уже давным-давно пересёк ту черту, когда ты ещё имеешь право рассуждать о том, можно ли убивать или нет: он видел слишком много людей, убивающих, потому что другого выхода нет, или убивающих, чтобы спастись, или убивающих, чтобы спасти, или убивающих, потому что ничего другого просто не осталось. Были, делали, знаем. Всё вот это — это совсем не то же самое, что быть убийцей. Быть убийцей — это когда в какой-то момент у тебя в голове что-то щёлкает, и ты вдруг понимаешь, что уже без разницы, убитым больше, убитым меньше: ты и так уже захлёбываешься в крови, и тогда тебе становится всё равно. Доктор не был уверен, почему, но было в этом смехе Ривер что-то такое, отчего он мгновенно понял: она тоже знает эту разницу. Было в её смехе что-то такое, отчего Доктор тут же ей поверил. Но это даже не было самым мерзким.

Самым мерзким было то, что Доктор, в общем-то, не особо-то и удивился. Рядом с Ривер всегда витало это чувство опустошения. Она была даже не как смерч, а как последствия смерча: воронка уже ушла куда-то далеко вперёд и оставила за собой только поломанные деревья и перевёрнутые машины, и выпотрошенные дома, и людей, умирающих под завалами в далёком гуле ветра. Мастер всегда предупреждал его, что от Ривер Сонг не стоит ждать ничего хорошего, и тут даже Доктор не мог не признать, что он прав. Доктора никак не покидало чувство, что однажды, рано или поздно, он нагонит этот смерч, и тогда его просто сметёт точно так же, как и всё остальное.

Ривер продолжала улыбаться, но на этот раз она, по крайней мере, не пыталась выдать эту улыбку за искреннюю. Доктор знал, что она ничего не скажет, но он бы на её месте тоже не сказал. И, словно нарочно, Ривер решила сделать с точностью наоборот.

— Знаешь, — Ривер выпустила бокал, и тот упал на барную стойку: не разбился, не укатился в сторону, так и застыл на месте. Вино внутри даже не дрогнуло. — Было бы лучше, если бы ты смог просто обо всём этом забыть.

Доктор невольно усмехнулся. Ну да. Ривер очень много усилий вложила в то, чтобы Доктор просто забыл. Раз за разом переписывать программный код целой симуляции просто ради такого… Если не за что-то ещё, то хотя бы за усердие Ривер похвалить точно стоит. Но упс.

— Если ты знаешь обо мне так много, как тебе кажется, — ответил Доктор, — то ты должна понимать, что мне никогда не стоит говорить что-то такое.

Ривер перевела на него взгляд, и только сейчас до Доктора дошло, что всё это время она смотрела куда угодно, но только не ему в глаза.

— Но я тебя знаю, — сказала она. Отчего-то в её голосе проскользнули нотки сожаления. — Я знаю, что ты любишь быть правым во всём. И я знаю, что ты ненавидишь проигрывать. И поверь мне: если ты в это влезешь, то уже не выберешься без потерь. Он не тот человек, с которым ты можешь сражаться. Мы все для ничего ничто: наши жизни, они просто не имеют для него значения. Для него это просто игра.

Доктор помолчал с пару секунд.

— Для него, значит?

Ужас, расцветший в глазах Ривер в тот момент, когда она поняла, что всё-таки потеряла бдительность, и всё-таки сказала то, чего говорить нельзя, невозможно было описать словами. В этот момент она выглядела почти как человек, а не как древняя головоломка или призрак грядущей бури. Машинально, Ривер отшатнулась, словно собиралась сбежать, но Доктор поймал её за запястье прежде, чем она успела это сделать. Бокал на барной стойке наконец треснул: осколки разлетелись в разные стороны вперемешку с красными каплями, и звук бьющегося стекла разошёлся по тишине. Он становился только протяжнее и громче, пока не превратился в один сплошной монотонный писк.

— Кто он? — спросил Доктор. Кожа Ривер на ощупь была одновременно такой знакомой и такой неправильной, как если бы с каждой секундой её тело исчезало немножко сильнее. 

— Доктор…

— Зачем ему всё это? Давно ты на него работаешь?

— Доктор!

Доктор вздрогнул. Голоса Ривер почти не было слышно за писком. Это не её рука исчезала, а его.

— Чёрт! — раздражённо крикнул он, оборачиваясь куда-то в сторону, как если бы обращался к кому-то, кто невидимо присутствовал рядом. — Ещё рано! Пять минут ещё не прошло!

— Прошло десять, — тихо сказала Ривер. А может и не тихо: она могла бы хоть орать, звуки её голоса всё равно звучали словно сквозь толщею воды. Её лицо уже начинало стремительно погружаться во тьму. — Если тебе станет от этого хоть немного легче… они все уже были мертвы.

Доктор моргнул и так и остался в темноте, если бы разом кто-то выключил и Ривер, и противный стекольный писк, и расходящуюся на пиксели барную стойку, и всё вокруг. Ровно секунду, но бесконечно, невыносимо долгую секунду, не происходило вообще ничего. Потом Доктор открыл глаза, и всё, что начало происходить, свалилось на него и чуть не придавило к чертям.

Он пришёл в себя сразу, одним рывком, без каких-либо переходов: сначала он услышал тревожный сигнал, и только потом разглядел, что происходило в окрасившемся красными огнями зале по ту сторону стекла. Его обзор был ограничен стенками капсулы: он видел людей в такой же форме, что была сейчас на нём, и кто-то из них так и застрял за закрытой дверью, что-то беззвучно крича и ударяя по стеклу кулаками, кто-то, те, к кому ощущение реальности уже вернулось, сражались с охранниками, а кто-то сжался в углу, обхватив голову руками («Где я? Что происходит? Где моя жена, где мои дети?»). И хотя Доктор видел лишь крошечный кусок зала, ему не нужно было долго гадать, чтобы знать: во всех остальных местах происходит то же самое.

Спохватившись, он начал вытаскивать из себя иглы и отсоединять провода. Может, дело в освещении, но собственная кожа казалась Доктору ещё бледнее обычного. Он потянулся было к ручке двери, когда понял, что ручки просто нет: впрочем, подразумевалось, что изнутри эти капсулы открывать никто и не будет.

— И как я, по-твоему, должен это сделать? — возмутился Доктор, глядя куда-то вверх, как если бы он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Мастер наблюдает за ним сквозь камеру слежения. И, разумеется, никаких звуковых отвёрток у Доктора при себе не было — да ему бы и обычная сейчас сошла. Ответа не последовало: вместо этого что-то ударилось о стекло его капсулы, заставляя Доктора машинально отпрянуть назад — он только упёрся спиной в заднюю стенку. Ударившимся оказалось толстое, испещрённое шрамами лицо уголовника (невольно Доктор стал прикидывать, не видел ли он его где-то раньше, может, на улице или в очереди за сигаретами), тут же начавшее сползать вниз, оставляя на стекле смазанный жирный отпечаток. Подбежавший охранник добавил уголовнику порцию электрошока из тазера. Закончив, он перевёл взгляд на Доктора. Сложно было предположить, чем бы это могло закончиться, если бы секундой позже охранник сам не рухнул на пол. 

Стоящая за его спиной Элисон отбросила в сторону остатки разломившегося от удара стула.

— Чтоб ты знал, — сообщила она, открывая стеклянную дверь, — это была ужасная затея! 

Доктор хотел было возмутиться, но потом припомнил, как ловко Элисон обошлась с разбиванием стула о чужую голову, и желание возникать в нём как-то очень резко поутихло. Поспешив выбраться из капсулы, он перешагнул через лежащего на полу охранника и спросил:

— Где Тардис?

— В коридоре, — ответила Элисон, уворачиваясь от очередного бегущего куда-то преступника: к счастью, и у них, и у охраны, было полно других дел, кроме как ловить их. Ведущая в коридор дверь то и дело пыталась закрыться, повинуясь сработавшему охранному механизму, но каждый раз что-то (совершенно мистическим образом, разумеется) не давало ей это сделать. Доктор и Элисон выбежали в коридор, оставляя позади какофонию из орущих сирен и орущих людей: синее пятно, резко выделяющееся на фоне серых стен, уже замаячило на горизонте, когда Доктор вдруг резко остановился. 

Были в мире звуки, которые ни с чем невозможно перепутать. Например, щебет птиц поутру или шум дождя по асфальту, или вой ветра в трубах, или далёкие раскаты грома. Или этот мягкий, тихий щелчок, с которым снимается с предохранителя уткнувшийся тебе в затылок пистолет. 

Доктор обернулся: он не стал поднимать руки или пытаться отшатнуться — он знал, что это бесполезно. Линда Стоун целилась ему прямо в голову.


	7. глава седьмая

В глазах Линды не было ничего, кроме отчаяния и ярости. Доктор видел этот взгляд уже много раз — в своём отражении в том числе. Её немолодое лицо было искажено, словно от боли: пальцы Линды, сжимающие пистолет, дрожали так сильно, что, казалось, даже с такого расстояния она запросто могла бы промахнуться.

— Ты, — прошипела Линда, хрипло, болезненно от застрявших в горле слёз. Её глаза покраснели и опухли так, как они могут покраснеть только после нескольких суток без сна: красная сетка лопнувших капилляров ярко выделялась на фоне тёмных мешков. Линда всхлипнула и вытерла свободной рукой навернувшиеся слёзы. От этого они лишь сильнее размазались по её раскрасневшемуся лицу. 

— Это всё ты виноват! — крикнула она, тряхнув пистолетом перед лицом Доктора. Это выглядело бы угрожающе, если бы Доктор не был на сто процентов уверен, что у Линды не хватит духу в него выстрелить. Не из милосердия: из страха.

— Мой отец, — почти прошипела она, сдавленно, будто в этот самый момент на её шее сжималась удавка, — мой отец потратил всю жизнь на эту программу, а ты пришёл и уничтожил её…

— Это вы меня позвали.

Слова Доктора звучали холодно, как вода в озере зимой, и резко, как пощёчина, которую не ждешь — они заставили Линду замолчать, подавившись слезами. «Да как ты смеешь!» — всё пыталась сказать она, но вместо этого наружу вырывались только сдавленные всхлипы. Слюна в уголках губ Линды слегка пузырилась. 

— Вы меня позвали, — повторил Доктор, словно пытался забить последний гвоздь в и без того приколоченную намертво крышку гроба. Если Линда и вызывала в нём сейчас хоть какое-то сочувствие, то только такое, которое испытываешь к найденному на дороге раздавленному чужим ботинком дождевому червю. Он не злился на Линду, потому что на таких, как она, злиться уже бесполезно. Но желание вытолкнуть её из зоны комфорта навстречу реальности было слишком сильно, и в этот момент Доктор просто не смог с ним совладать.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я исправил ваши ошибки, — продолжил он бесцветным тоном лектора в институте, — а когда всё пошло не так, решили от меня избавиться. Вы ни на секунду не думали ни о ком, кроме себя…

— Нет! — крикнула Линда почти испуганно. — Нет, неправда! Это ты, это всё ты!  
Линда была сейчас как напуганная маленькая девочка, сделавшая что-то ужасное, но готовая пойти на всё, лишь бы не признавать это, потому что как только она признает, впереди останется только смерть. Она будет закрывать уши и прятаться под одеялом, и кричать до боли в лёгких, лишь бы не слышать такую жестокую правду. И Доктор знал это, и Доктор знал, что на неё нельзя злиться, потому что это просто бедная запутавшаяся женщина, которой не на кого было положиться, кроме самой себя. Никто не сказал и не объяснил ей, а теперь говорить и объяснять уже, наверное, слишком поздно, потому что это только сломает её окончательно.

Доктор знал это, но что-то в её упрямом, заплаканном взгляде, заставило закипеть внутри него холодный гнев, и, неожиданно для Линды, и для Элис, и для самого себя, он вдруг сказал:

— Тогда стреляйте, мисс Стоун.

Доктор сказал это так тихо, почти прошептал, что запросто можно подумать, что он ничего и не говорил вовсе: вам показалось. Наверное, Линда так и подумала, потому что на её лице отразилось секундное удивление. Это был хороший момент, чтобы отступить, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но Доктор всегда умел упускать хорошие моменты для отступления.

— Стреляйте, — повторил Доктор. Резко, он схватил ладонь Линды, сжимающую рукоять пистолета, заставляя её прижать дуло вплотную к его лбу. В глазах Линды отражалось его лицо: он знал, потому что он видел своё отражение. Ещё там отражался страх. — Давайте же, это несложно! Стреляйте! 

— Доктор! — крикнула Элисон. Она боялась сделать хотя бы шаг в их сторону, но того, что может произойти, если она ничего не сделает, Элион боялась ещё больше. — Хватит! Ты слишком далеко заходишь! 

— В чём дело? — спросил Доктор. Слов Элисон он даже не услышал: всё, что он слышал прямо сейчас — это сдавленные всхлипы Линды, булькающие где-то на уровне её горла. Доктор сильнее сжал чужие пальцы, чувствуя, как его собственный голос словно покрывается инеем. — Не можете? Конечно нет. Всё, на что вы способны — это уничтожать всё вокруг в попытках удержать то, что никогда не было вашим!..

Без предупреждения, без перехода, хватка Доктора вдруг ослабла, и Линда тут же, словно кукла с обрезанными ниточками, рухнула на пол. Пистолет рухнул следом за ней, по-металлически ударившись на пол. Закрыв лицо руками, она заплакала — а Доктор так и остался стоять, его пальцы сжались уже на пустом месте. С несколько секунд, которые казались вечностью, он так и не мог заставить себя двинуться.

Ужасная мысль ворвалась в его голову невыпущенной пулей: это ведь не обо мне?

— Доктор? — осторожно позвала Элисон. Её голос словно вернул Доктора к реальности, за секунду до того, как его разум ускользнул куда-то далеко за её пределы. Сколько он так простоял, Доктор не был уверен. 

— Пойдём. Нам нужно на Тардис, — сказал он. Никто из них никогда больше не заговорит о том, что сегодня случилось.

Линда Стоун так и осталась плакать посреди коридора, спрятав лицо в раскрытых ладонях. 

Хотя на самом деле Доктора не было на Тардис едва ли несколько дней, ему казалось, что с тех пор, как он в последний раз заходил в эти двери, прошла сотня лет. Стоило только им захлопнуться, как доносящиеся снаружи вой сирен и рыдания Линды тут же оборвались — остался только мягкий, размеренный гул, доносящийся откуда-то со стороны приборной панели. Тардис урчала, словно кошка, которую почесали за ушком. А может, это Доктору просто так казалось.

Мастер стоял спиной к двери. Он выключил трансляцию с наружной камеры, едва только услышал тихий скрип — но Доктор успел заметить резко тонущую в темноте картинку на экранах. Мастер видел. Мастер обернулся и посмотрел на него, словно спрашивая: ну и что теперь?

— Что теперь? — спросила Элисон вслух. Невольно усмехнувшись, Доктор подошёл к панели и только там понял, что на нём всё ещё была та дурацкая больничная форма, от синеватого цвета которой его кожа казалось почти болезненно бледной. Хотя, может быть, это и не форма вовсе виновата. 

— Ими займётся местная полиция, вот что, — ответил Доктор невозмутимо, хотя прекрасно знал, что Элисон вовсе не это имела в виду. Впрочем, даже если бы она стала настаивать, Доктор не был уверен, что смог бы ей сейчас ответить. — Ты вскрывал их базу данных?

— За кого ты меня держишь? — беззлобно сказал Мастер, открывая архивы тюрьмы — синхронно с закатыванием глаз, разумеется. С пару мгновений Доктор искал имена нужных ему заключённых, тех, кого убила Ривер. Он не мог это просто так отпустить, не до тех пор, пока не узнает ответ. Он искал медицинские показатели за последние несколько лет. _Если тебе станет от этого хоть немного легче…_

— Что это? — Элисон не без растерянности посмотрела на экран, на котором отображались графики постоянно падающих линий. 

— Они фиксируют активность мозга заключённых, — ответил Доктор. — Это — результаты тех, кого убили внутри симуляции.

— Выглядят паршиво, — заметила Элисон, и Доктор не мог с ней не согласиться.

— Разумеется. Ведь их мозги умирали.

На несколько долгих мгновений в комнате повисла тишина. Элисон задумчиво покусала губу, прикидывая, стоит ли ей вообще открывать рот в ситуации, когда от неё только и ждут тупого вопроса. Наконец, любопытство победило, и она сдалась:

— Но зачем кому-то убивать тех, кто и без того умирает? В этом нет смысла.

— В этом _есть_ смысл, — сказал ей Мастер до того, как Доктор вообще успел начать говорить. Вид у него при этом был просто максимально скучающим. — Очевидно, что в такой ситуации умирающего человека стоит убивать для того, чтобы никто не выяснил оригинальную причину смерти. Вы спрашиваете не то, что стоило бы.

Доктор не смог сдержать усмешки. Нормальный человек на месте Мастера сказал бы что-нибудь в духе «чтобы человек не успел рассказать кому-нибудь страшную тайну». Но если кто и умеет быть проницательным, когда дело касается чужих зловещих намерений и коварных планов, то это Мастер. И каждый раз, когда он так делал, Доктор не мог избавиться от мысли, что Мастера так и распирает сказать, что вот он бы провернул это лучше.

— Окей, — кивнула Элисон. Было заметно, что после слов Мастера ей стало как-то не по себе. — Допустим, мы знаем, зачем. Тогда… кто? Это точно не доктор Стоун, верно?

— Нет, конечно нет, — несколько отрешённо протянул Доктор, всё ещё изучая  
показания на экранах. — Она была слишком помешана на изобретении своего отца. Она знала, что, если что-то такое всплывёт, её тут же прикроют — поэтому и пошла ко мне. Здесь есть третья сторона.

Доктор задумчиво закусил ноготь на большом пальце. Все эти показания — они были просто сумасшедшими. Такие показатели бывают при деменции, при других формах слабоумия — у стариков, не у здоровых мужчин и женщин. Подобные изменения не происходят за несколько месяцев: их мозги, из них словно… понемногу выкачали весь разум. Не будь эти люди в тот момент в виртуальной реальности, это было бы заметно сразу, но они были в программе: программа гнала их выполнять нужные действия, подкладывала им нужные слова, приводила в нужные места. Такие вещи не происходят сами по себе. Возможно, тремя месяцами позднее, и остальные заключённые тоже вскоре заполучили себе пуддинг в черепную коробку — и никто бы ничего не узнал. Все сослались бы на несовершенства системы, Линду Стоун бы посадили за халатность, и дело по-быстрому прикрыли бы. Кто бы за этим ни стоял, у него было достаточно интеллекта и достаточно связей, чтобы такое провернуть. Что бы там Ривер ни пыталась о себе говорить, Доктор был уверен: её не купили, дело не в деньгах. Тут что-то ещё. Страх — за себя, за кого-то близкого… 

На мгновение, Доктор закрыл глаза. Не хватало, чего-то ужасно не хватало. Последнего кусочка паззла. Паззл. Головоломка. Игра. 

Доктор нахмурился и открыл глаза. Только после этого он понял, что Элисон, кажется, спросила что-то ещё, и теперь вопросительно смотрит на него, ожидая ответа — Доктор совершенно пропустил мимо ушей, что именно она спросила. Переспрашивать, впрочем, он не собирался.

— Пойду переоденусь, — вдруг сказал он, зная, что эта фраза звучала не к месту вне зависимости от того, каким именно был вопрос. Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к выходу в коридор.

— И уведите кто-нибудь Тардис отсюда! — крикнул он уже издалека. Доктор был на сто процентов уверен, что Мастер непременно закатил глаза. Если честно, Доктор начинал за него переживать: Мастер так часто это делал, что Доктор боялся, как бы его глаза не застряли в таком положении навсегда. То есть, разумеется, Доктор поставил бы их обратно, но ему не хотелось бы доводить до такого.

Неожиданно гардероб нашёлся быстрее, чем обычно: всего через пять поворотов и один лестничный пролёт. Как правило, на его поиски уходили часы, а иногда и дни. Видимо, сегодня Тардис решила расщедриться. Доктору нравилось думать, что это потому что она очень рада его видеть, но на самом деле он, конечно, не мог даже начать представлять, о чём она думала в такие моменты. В гардеробной — большом многоярусном зале, каждый из которых был заставлен плотными рядами шкафов, — нельзя было ступить и шагу, не споткнувшись обо что-нибудь, валяющееся на полу. Привычная одежда Доктора висела на дверце стеклянного шкафа, и, подходя к нему, Доктор невольно ужаснулся. Он не помнил, чтобы выглядел так паршиво, со времён Той-Человеческой-Личности-О-Которой-Доктор-Не-Хотел-Говорить — а тогда Доктор выглядел очень, ужасно плохо. По крайней мере, следы от иголок на руках уже успели затянуться — ещё один повод родиться тайм лордом, — иначе он выглядел бы как совсем конченный торчок. 

Так он выглядел как торчок, которому есть, куда стремиться.

— Что она тебе сказала? — раздался голос Мастера откуда-то из-за спины. Доктор даже не стал оборачиваться: он был слишком занят тем, что застёгивал на себе рубашку. К тому же, даже если он обернётся, он только в очередной раз столкнётся с чужим мрачным взглядом.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Доктор. В какой-то мере, это даже не было враньём: Ривер не сказала ему ничего полезного, ничего такого, о чём Доктор не мог бы догадаться сам. К тому же, Доктор не обязан был отчитываться о том, чем он занимался со своей возможно будущей женой в виртуальной симуляции. Так бы он сказал, если бы не понимал, какие последствия может повлечь за собой эта фраза.

— В самом деле? — изогнул бровь Мастер, игнорируя размазанный жирным словом по словам Доктора намёк о том, что ему совершенно не хочется говорить на эту тему. И да, Доктор был уверен, что Мастер изогнул бровь, он даже специально поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на отражение Мастера в зеркале — изогнул.

— В самом деле, — эхом отозвался Доктор, одним быстрым движением застёгивая две последние пуговицы. — Ничего, чего бы я хотел знать, по крайней мере. Знаешь, уверен, она… — он так и замер на полуслове, одна рука уже в пальто, вторая — нет. Доктор просчитался.

Они с Мастером никогда не могли поговорить как нормальные люди. В этом не было ровным счётом ничего удивительного, они не были нормальными или, раз уж на то пошло, людьми. В противном случае, они бы тут сейчас не стояли. И по-нормальному свои эмоции никто из них выражать так и не научился. Поэтому их общение, особенно когда оно включало в себя такие странные и бесполезные в общем вещи, как беспокойство, проходило исключительно в форме намёков, которые нужно было разглядеть, чтобы отпустить в ответ другой такой же. Доктор этот намёк только что пропустил: Мастер не имел в виду, что Ривер сказала Доктору по поводу всех этих смертей и прочих глупостей. Он имел в виду, что она сказала — что она сделала, пока Доктор был внутри симуляции. 

Ривер Мастеру не нравилась. Достаточно сильно, чтобы он даже не пытался этого скрывать. Доктору она не нравилась тоже, но по совсем другим причинам. Мастер ненавидел всё, что не мог контролировать; Доктор ненавидел всё, что без спросу зарывалось в его тайны. Так было с момента их первой встречи. Впрочем, Доктор до сих пор не был уверен, стоит ли засчитывать это как встречу, потому что тогда Ривер Сонг лежала в гробу. Даже там она умудрялась знать слишком много. 

Внезапно, Доктор почувствовал себя просто ужасно неловко. Как ребёнок, разбивший любимую мамину вазу. Чёрт, как же он ненавидел это чувство. Он ненавидел оправдываться.

Доктор тяжело вздохнул, так тяжело, словно один вдох весил целую тонну. Он сел на край стола, заваленного какими-то платьями и какими-то шарфами, и, так и не глядя в сторону Мастера, сказал:

— Ничего не случилось. 

Это хорошая формулировка. Она не означает «Я в порядке», но подразумевает, что беспокоиться не о чем. Очень жаль, что на Мастера такое не подействует: с пару мгновений постояв на месте, словно прикидывая, надавить или спустить всё на тормозах, он подошёл к Доктору и остановился рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Доктор ещё не встречал никого, кому бы этот жест давался так же естественно.

— Ты пытался себя убить, — констатировал Мастер без осуждения в голосе. Доктор совершил дерзкую попытку отшутиться:

— Я думал, я уже извинился за тот раз в бассейне, — ответил он.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Доктор пожал плечами. Он знал.

— Она бы не выстрелила, — сказал Доктор бесцветным, ничего не выражающим тоном.

— Дело не в том, что сделала она, дело в том, что сделал ты.

Они замолчали и молчали очень долго. Доктор не торопился отвечать, а Мастер не требовал ответа. Когда общаешься подтекстами, рано или поздно наступит момент, когда фраз с двойным дном больше не остаётся, и тебе приходится либо быть искренним, либо молчать.

Ещё давно на Галлифрее кто-то опубликовал статью о том, что эмоциональное состояние в момент регенерации влияет на всю сущность следующего тебя. Помнится, тогда этого человека освистали, но Доктор начинал подозревать, что, может, он был и прав. Он не мог придумать другой причины, почему ему нужно быть таким… саморазрушительным. 

И, технически говоря, Доктор никогда не обещал, что никогда больше не будет пытаться себя убить. Но, наверное, он подразумевал.

— Ты волнуешься, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего сообщил Доктор. Мастер стоял прямо напротив него, и, когда Доктор подался вперёд, он уткнулся лбом прямо ему в плечо. С такого расстояния он мог бы услышать чужое сердцебиение — если бы оно было. Мастер не двигался с места, но не сделал ничего, чтобы это остановить.

— Нет, — только и ответил он совершенно невозмутимо.

— Если бы ты волновался, ты бы мне об этом сказал? — спросил Доктор.

— Нет.

Доктор усмехнулся. Потом усмехнулся ещё раз — на этот раз громче. 

Потом его пробило на смех.

Уже спустя пару мгновений Доктор и сам не сможет ответить, что именно его так рассмешило. Возможно, вся ситуация в целом, которая была такой глупой и словно ненастоящей — а он только что провёл чёрт знает сколько времени (технически — три дня) внутри виртуальной реальности. Возможно, это осознание того, что он на самом деле не лучше ни одного из тех людей, которых осуждает: он не лучше Ривер, он не лучше Линды Стоун. А возможно, дело просто в том, что Мастер так трогательно пытается делать вид, что ему всё ещё наплевать.

(На мгновение Доктору показалось, что Мастер едва заметно улыбнулся — всего на крохотную долю секунды, — почти мягкой улыбкой, которую никто никогда не должен видеть. Скорее всего, это просто тень так упала).

— Да, я в порядке, — сказал Доктор, запоздало отвечая на заданный Элисон в комнате управления вопрос. Разумеется, он в порядке. По какой-то не очень понятной ему причине, Мастер не спорит, только кивает, сделав вид, что поверил.

— Доктор, — позвал он. — Пальто.

Доктор опустил взгляд и понял, что до сих пор не надел второй рукав. 

К тому времени, как они вернулись в комнату управления, Элисон всё ещё была там. Она бросила в сторону Доктора обеспокоенный взгляд, но ничего не сказала, хотя сказать было что. Доктор не рассчитывал, что она не будет поднимать эту тему потом, но пока что он был неуловимо благодарен ей за молчание.

— И что теперь? — спросила Элисон. Доктор подошёл к панели управления и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Как обычно, — ответил он, вспоминая слова Ривер. Он, посреди мигающих ламп и холодного света. — Будем спасать вселенную.


	8. послесловие

Где-то в другом месте Ривер Сонг открыла глаза. Первые несколько секунд перед её взором не было ничего, кроме размытого света по ту сторону стекла. Потом капсула отворилась. Существо без лица, ожидающее её пробуждения, осторожно вытащило иглу из её руки. Ривер даже не поморщилась.

Она прошла в соседнюю комнату, туда, где на фоне огромного окна за столом сидел человек — впрочем, это только на первый взгляд. За его спиной раскинулось бесконечно тёмное космическое пространство, в глубине которого плавали планеты. 

— Я сделала, что вы хотели, — негромко и холодно сказала Ривер. 

Уолтер Симеон, глава компании Галактик Инновейшнс, лениво потянулся в кресле — нет, не так. Существо, носившее лицо Уолтера Симеона, лениво потянулось в кресле. Принять его за человека смог бы разве что слепой — в его взгляде не было совершенно ничего, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее взгляд чего-то живого.

— Присаживайтесь, доктор Сонг, — сказал он. — Могу предложить вам вина…

— Не стоит, — ответила Ривер, садясь по другую сторону стола. В мире было очень мало тех, кто мог вызвать в ней страх — Уолтер Симеон был одним из них. Хотя на лице Ривер не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и ничто не могло этот страх выдать, она понимала: он знал это.

Симеон трагично вздохнул. Его почти юношеское лицо изобразило некое подобие разочарования.

— Доктор Сонг… Ривер, я могу звать вас Ривер? — спросил он так, словно ему нужен был ответ. Не дожидаясь даже кивка, он продолжил:

— Я попросил вас устранить отработавшие себя ресурсы так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. 

— Я не знала, что он там будет, — попыталась оправдаться Ривер. Она сказала это так быстро, что лишь спустя пару секунд поняла, что сама себя выдала. 

— И что? Вы могли его убить.

— Не могла.

Симеон закатил глаза.

— Ах, точно, — сказал он. — Пересекающиеся временные потоки. Всегда находил это ужасно захватывающим.

Симеон поднялся с места. Он двигался плавно, неестественно плавно, будто едва касаясь пола, но в каждом его движении была какая-то едва регистрируемая зрением хаотичность.

— Говорят, что время — это бесконечный поток рождающихся и умирающих параллельных вселенных, — Симеон остановился напротив Ривер, прислонившись к краю стола. — Поэтому будущее не может быть предопределено. Но вы… для вас будущее — это прошлое. Вы превращаете неопределённость в фиксированное событие. Скажите, Ривер… он меня убьёт?

Ривер почувствовала, как её прошибает дрожь от одного только взгляда. Ей потребовалось приложить много усилий, чтобы эта дрожь не перекинулась на её голос.

— Я не могу сообщать вам сведения, касающиеся будущих событий, — сказала она негромко. — У нас с вами договорённости. 

— _Договорённости_ , — протянул Симеон, словно пытаясь распробовать это слово на вкус. Судя по выражению его лица, вкус был паршивым. — Договорённости. По правде говоря, Ривер, мне плевать.

В одно мгновение он стоял на месте, а в следующее уже опёрся на ручки кресла, в котором сидела Ривер, так, что их лица почти соприкасались. В его взгляде была пустота — пустота и отражение сотен мыслей, которые он поглотил в своём бесконечном голоде.

— Думаете, он вас спасёт? — тихо спросил Симеон. Одно это казалось ему какой-то глупой шуткой. — Как долго осталось? Когда он узнает, _что_ вы с ним сделали?  
Ривер машинально закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть этот взгляд. В детстве она часто закрывала глаза, накрывалась одеялом с головой и делала вид, что плохих вещей, происходящих вокруг неё в этот момент, на самом деле не существует. Ей потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы собраться с мыслями и заговорить снова.

— Что вам нужно?

Симеон усмехнулся.

— Как обычно, — ответил он. Ривер коротко кивнула, и только после этого Симеон отстранился. Ривер ощутила, словно огромный, невыносимо тяжёлый камень падает с её груди. Тут же, Симеон будто потерял к ней всякий интерес.

— Можете идти, — отрешённо махнул рукой он, оборачиваясь к окну. Ривер не нужно было повторять дважды: она уже встала с кресла и вышла в коридор. Она буквально заставляла себя не бежать.

Лишь пересеча несколько залов, она остановилась, невольно обернувшись, чтобы проверить, что за ней никто не идёт. Но коридор был пуст. Прислонившись к стене, Ривер бросила взгляд на холодную темноту по ту сторону стекла, туда, где в бесконечной смерти прячется бесконечная жизнь. Там, далеко-далеко внизу, голубела крохотная планетка, а вокруг неё мерцала россыпь звёзд. 

Он узнает уже очень скоро. А когда он узнает, он её возненавидит. Ривер вдруг почувствовала, как пустота выплёскивается из-за стекла и заполняет её.

Она улыбнулась, а её глаза — нет.


End file.
